Vuélveme a amar
by AnGeLuZ YuMi
Summary: En NY, Santana López toma una decisión respecto a su vida y pasado. Es hora de seguir adelante con una nueva bailarina. ¿Su nuevo amor será capaz de hacerla olvidar? Habrá muchos Kikis para los Hummelpezberry. Faberry, Pezberry, Santana&Cassandra July.
1. Como debe de ser

**Vuélveme a amar**

**Capítulo 1 – Como debe de ser. **

Nueva York la ciudad que nunca duerme, una de las ciudades con más habitantes en el mundo, una de las ciudades con mayor influencia artística y cultural del país. Y una de las ciudades más atractivas al turismo, era testigo de las nuevas decisiones de una latina que se sentía identificada con le ciudad misma. No sólo era atractiva, amaba la música y el medio artístico. Ella era una mujer de decisión, las acciones de la latina la definían mejor que nada. Nunca había sido una mujer tranquila o sumisa. No dejaba que sus opiniones fueran opacadas ni hechas a un lado. Santana López no era la típica mujer que se lee en las historias de cuentos encantados. Ella era quien sorprendía a las personas a su alrededor. Pero había cosas que la latina no podía dejar de lado, como su "pasado" ese tiempo que no estaba tan lejos. Quería hacer las cosas bien, como debían de ser.

Ya se encontraba despierta desde hace varios minutos, no quería moverse de su posición. Sabía que si lo hacía, las miles de ideas que se estaba planteando se irían en segundos. Santana quería aferrarse a sus nuevas ideas, a sus nuevas ilusiones y a la nueva aventura, la cual había tenido el valor de iniciar.

En su pasado había cometido errores, había hecho y dicho cosas… ¿malas? Realmente no, sus acciones solo eran malinterpretadas por otros. Pero, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que ahora podía hacer todo bien, desde el momento en el que llegó a Nueva York. Quería forjar algo con sus manos, de lo que jamás se pudiera llegar a arrepentir.

Levantando un poco su rostro, pudo verla. Dormida, relajada, como no lo hacía frente a los demás. Solo con Santana se mostraba así. Solo con la latina era capaz de mostrarse vulnerable. Y eso la hacía sentir feliz. Sabía que podía hacer una diferencia en su vida y al mismo tiempo en la de ella. Admirada su belleza y su cuerpo, aún no sabía como todo se había acomodado de esa forma, pero no estaba dispuesta a juzgar las cosas que la vida le ponía en ese momento y menos cuando pudo notar como sus ojos se abrían e inmediatamente se dirigían a los de ella.

-¿Dormiste bien, sexy?

-Claro que sí, un poco cansada pero nada que esto no pueda arreglar. – La cantante besó los labios de su acompañante, suave y tranquilamente, hasta que Santana decidió tomar el control para ponerse encima de ella.

-Pensé que estabas cansada morenita. – Sonreía al sentir como Santana acomodaba su cuerpo sobre ella.

-Lo estoy, pero quiero agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí ayer. –Santana dejaba besos en el cuello de su amante.

-Lo hice, porque quiero hacer esto bien, quiero conocerte Santana, quiero que me hagas feliz. – Interrumpió a Santana tomando su rostro con ambas manos. – Quiero que… - Yo también quiero que esto funcione. – Santana la interrumpió, viéndola directamente a los ojos. La latina sonrió al sentir como su mejilla era acariciada.

-Entonces agradéceme debidamente sexy latina. –Ante la última frase, Santana no dudo un segundo más e inicio una sesión de besos, dentro de su mente solo deseaba que fuera capaz de amar a esa mujer como era debido, como ella esperaba, como ella debía hacerlo.


	2. De Vuelta

**Capítulo 2 – De vuelta**

De todas las cosas que los maestros le habían pedidos los últimos meses, jamás llegó a imaginarse que una de esas actividades la llevarían a caminar nuevamente por los pasillos de Mckinley. Lucy Quinn Fabray recorría los pasillos de la escuela, tratando de inmortalizar los años en los que su vida sólo se centraba en el Instituto. Quinn giraba su cabeza tratando de recordar momentos especiales en los rincones de aquella escuela. Una sonrisa se formó en su cara al ver correr a los alumnos siendo llamados a su siguiente clase mediante el sonido de la campana. Ese sonido tan especial que marcaba cuando terminaba o iniciaba las clases en el Instituto. La futura abogada sonrió al imaginarse en aquel pasillo lleno de alumnos, al recordar cómo es que ella y Santana corrían por el pasillo tratando de llegar a tiempo a las prácticas de las animadoras y no ser castigadas por Sue al final del día.

No podía evitar recordar las locuras que habían hecho en esos pasillos, todos los slushies que arrojaron a los alumnos, las peleas, las conquistas, las lágrimas y las amistades que esa escuela crearon para ella. Jamás pensó decirlo, pero le alegraba estar en Lima.

La reina ya no tenía visión alguna de los alumnos en los pasillos. Conocía el horario, así que se aventuró al salón que le enseño bastante sobre la vida misma. Caminó lentamente hasta llegar a ese lugar, al ver la puerta, soltó un suspiro y decidió caminar lentamente hacia ella.

-Bien chicos, hemos recuperado el salón y ahora es necesario preparar las siguientes canciones. – Finn trataba de alentar al grupo con una sonrisa. Para Quinn el chico siempre trataba de dar lo mejor para todos, aunque en ocasiones ó la mayoría no pudiera hacerlo solo, admiraba el esfuerzo que el gigantón ponía en cada actividad relacionada al Glee club.

-Finn, lamento arruinar tu entusiasmo pero como piensas impartir un Glee club si no hay una banda que toque. –La voz en aquel salón saco a todos de sus pensamientos. Al girar sus cabezas, todos se encontraron con Quinn Fabray apoyada en la puerta. Una ceja levantada y en espera de una respuesta coherente del ex jugador de football.

-¡QUINN! – Brittany fue la primera persona en saltar de su lugar para ir abrazar a la rubia, quién la recibía con los brazos abiertos. A decir verdad, hasta con ella había perdido contacto, pero jamás podría negarse a un abrazo de su amiga.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Brittany se encontraba feliz de ver a su amiga después de tantos meses, pero no pudo evitar la pregunta.

-Bueno, digamos que tengo un asunto que atender y…. – Ven aquí Fabray. De repente, Sam jaló a Quinn en un gran abrazo, levantándola un poco del piso, haciendo que la abogada soltará una pequeña risa. Cuando el rubio puso a Quinn en el suelo, muchos abrazos fueron dirigidos a la rubia. Cuando todos terminaron de mimar a la ex animadora, nuevamente soltó la pregunta.

-¿Y bien Finn, como piensas hacerlo? – Finn miraba aún sorprendido, la última vez que había visto a Quinn, ella lucía diferente. Cuando necesitó ayuda para animar a los chicos, Mike, Puck, Mercedes y ella atendieron su llamado, pero sus ojos no parecían tener tanta vida como en ese momento. Él la conocía, habían sido novios y amigos. Y estaba seguro que algo había cambiado en Quinn, lo que sólo lo llevó a acercarse a ella.

-No lo había notado, pero gracias por la observación Quinn. Pero ¿Qué tal un abrazo? –Finn extendió los brazos, esperando que la rubia se dejará llevar, y aunque para Quinn fue un momento extraño, lo hizo. Él era su ex novio, pero también era su amigo y a pesar de todo por lo que pasaron, la última vez que se vieron quedaron en muy buenos términos. Así que no había razón para rechazar un abrazo sincero.

-Debes de empezar a ser más observador…maestro. –Quinn bromeó.

-Sí, tienes razón, creo que debo de resolver esto con Figgings y con Sue lo antes posible.- Decía el muchacho pasando su mano por su cuello. – Pero creo que perderemos la clase el día de hoy. Lamento hacerlos venir hoy chicos.

-Tranquilo grandulón, la reina llegó, ¿qué tal si tú vas con ellos y yo me quedó a ponerme al corriente con los muchachos? – Quinn preguntaba de una forma natural. - Es bueno estar de vuelta.

-Ok, pero voy a necesitar ayuda, ¿Qué tal si me piden que yo mueva todo de nuevo al salón? – Finn giraba su cabeza, divisando que en el aula sólo se encontraba el piano y las sillas. – Al menos no tendré que cargar el piano. Bien, ¿Sam podrías ayudarme? – le preguntaba al rubio, sabía que si cargaba las cosas, no tendría opción más que pedir ayuda.

-Claro que sí, es lo que pasa cuando eres el más fuerte del salón. Ahora vuelvo preciosa. – Dijo Sam, dando un beso en la mejilla de Brittany. Y así, ambos muchachos salieron del salón.

-Es bueno tenerte de regreso Quinn. – Sonreía sinceramente Tina.

-Me agrada estar de vuelta, aunque sea por un par de días.

-¿Y bien Quinn, como te trata la vida de universitaria? - Preguntaba Artie mientras le pasaba la laptop a Ryder, quién la puso sobre el piano.

-Es muy diferente, pero no me va nada mal. Aunque debo de admitir que no he tenido tanta diversión en la Universidad como la tenía aquí. Aún no soy mayor de edad y por el hecho de ser una Fabray, los maestros son más fijados y exigentes conmigo. Algunos cuidan mucho mis amistades potenciales, y estoy harta de ser prácticamente perseguida todo el tiempo. Es por eso que cuando quiero relajarme y divertirme tengo que ir hasta Nueva York para poder pasar un buen rato cerca de…

– ¿A Nueva York? – Preguntaba Tina. – Por suerte, Tina la había interrumpido antes de que hiciera un comentario inapropiado.

- ¡Ah, es verdad! , Santana se fue a vivir allá. Me imagino que ustedes deben de pasarlo muy bien cuando están juntas.

-Si…bueno… la verdad es que me gusta estar mucho con ella…con Santana…mi amiga, solo con ella…amiga- La voz de la rubia comenzaba a cambiar. Quinn sabía que regresando a Lima, en algún momento alguien le preguntaría por Santana.

La última vez, solamente Finn tuvo el tiempo de hacerlo personalmente. Ya que el gigantón había prácticamente rogado a los ex alumnos su ayuda, la única que no había respondido con una señal positiva había sido Santana. No importaba cuantas veces el chico llamará a Santana. Ella se rehusaba a estar frente al Glee Club. Ambos sabían que la verdadera razón de su rechazo; era Brittany y Sam. A la latina le habían informado del surgimiento de esa relación y no pensaba ir a Lima sólo a montar escenas, algo que le pareció extraño a Quinn. Santana podía ser todo excepto; discreta.

Sin embargo, después de insistir como loco, Finn logró que Santana fuera la tutora de Marley sólo respetando la única condición de la latina. Ella sería su tutora fuera de la escuela. El ex soldado sabía que el talento de Santana era único y aunque pusiera más peros, él quería que Marley aprendiera algo de Santana. Así que, después de clases. Finn llevaba a Marley a la casa de Santana en Lima.

Al principio la idea asustaba a la jovencita. Ella era consciente de lo que el nombre Santana López representaba. Ella era una leyenda en la escuela. No sólo por ser de las mejores animadoras y por ser parte del equipo ganador en nacionales. Marley sabía por su madre que Santana era un símbolo sexual en la escuela, tanto por su físico como por ser la primera mujer en salir del closet abiertamente en la escuela. Su personalidad era leyenda en el Instituto y el hecho de lidiar con ello, mantuvo a la castaña un tanto nerviosa por unos días.


	3. Quinn ya no te drogues

**Capítulo 3 – Quinn ya no te drogues. **

-Pero sí, digamos que puedo ir a Nueva York cuando guste, trato de ir cada fin de semana, aunque últimamente no he podido debido a la exagerada cantidad de tarea que tengo, es una tontería, ni siquiera voy en grados avanzados y los profesores abusan de mi apellido. – Platicaba Quinn, tratando de desviar el tema de Santana.

-Suena pesado, pero tú eres Quinn Fabray, no hay nadie como tú. Por eso eres mi rol a seguir. –Decía Kitty aproximándose a la rubia con una sonrisa coqueta. Desde la actividad de tutores, Kitty no había dejado de contactar a la abogada. Al principio, le gustaba que alguien la admirara tanto. Incluso, la nueva porrista preguntaba cosas relacionadas a su carrera y ambiente de la Universidad. Sus conversaciones eran interesantes y habían llegado a pasar de una hora de plática telefónica. Pero ahora, simplemente Kitty la estaba cansando.

-¿Ah? Sí…claro. - Quinn le resto importancia, pero no pudo evitar sobre exaltarse un poco al sentir las manos de Kitty en sus hombros.

-Tranquila abogada. A simple vista se puedo ver que esta estresada, deja que me encargue de ti. – Kitty iniciaba con un masaje en los hombros de Quinn. El cual la mujer de ojos avellana solo decidió disfrutar; era verdad que estaba estresada por sus actividades y que no había tenido tiempo para relajarse y aunque la idea de otra persona en el lugar de Kitty se le venía a la mente, admitía que el masaje no era del todo malo.

-Quinn ¿Podrías darle un recado a Santana cuando la veas? - La rubia abrió los ojos rápidamente, se estaba dejando llevar por el masaje que ni cuenta se dio cuando lo s cerro.

-Claa...ro Sugar ¿Qué sucede? - Fabray sabía que Sugar era una de las personas que más se preocupaba por Santana. Pero también sabía que desde que la relación con la rubia se terminó, Sugar había prácticamente dejado de hablarles a las dos…ó al menos no como lo hacía antes. Santana decía que era una especie de huelga silenciosa.

-Sólo dile que lo siento. – Sugar seguía en su huelga con ambas chicas, pero no podía cortar su amistad con Brittany desde la raíz. Sin considerar que la veía todos los días en la escuela, también estaba el hecho que Brittany trataba de que la morena le hablara de alguna u otra forma. Pero lo único que no podía lograr era que Sugar terminará de aceptar a Sam. Sugar era prácticamente la única persona que era incapaz de reírse de las imitaciones y bromas del rubio. Brittany lo sabía y desde el primer intento se había limitado a separar su nueva relación de sus amistades.

-Claro Sugar, no creo que tengas algo por lo cual sentirte mal. Sé que Santana lo sabe, pero aún así le daré tú recado. – De esta manera, Quinn se levanto de su silla, dejando a un Kitty un poco molesta. – Sé que te preocupas mucho por Santana, pero créeme, ahora ella está muy bien. Mucho mejor que antes; en todos los sentidos. – Quinn dio una vista rápida a Brittany quien solo giro su cabeza un poco, era obvio qué sabía a lo que se refería su amiga. – Si tenemos suerte podremos verla el día de hoy. –Finalizó la abogada poniendo su mano en el hombro de Sugar.

-¿Verla? ¡Si! ¡Por favor! ¿Cuándo vendrá? – Sugar daba pequeños brinquitos en su lugar, mientras que todos los miembros del Glee club se veían entre sí. En realidad ver a la latina sería algo muy bueno.

-¡Hey, tranquila!, no me refería aquí. – Quinn trataba de detener a Sugar. – Trataré algo, pero necesito…

-¡Lo que sea Quinn, puedo ir a comprarlo ahora mismo! ¡Solo dime! – Sugar se encontraba demasiado emocionada, tanto que ahora era ella la que tenía ambas manos en los hombros de Quinn moviéndola de un lado a otro esperando a que la abogada se dignará a hablar.

-¡Sugar, las vas a matar! – Gritaban Marley y Tina quienes quitaban a la pequeña de la ex animadora. - ¡Ups! Perdón Quinn…creo que me emocione un poco. – Retrocedía con el rostro rojo.

-Sí, no te preocupes. – Decía Quinn tallándose los ojos.

A la vista de Tina, Artie, Blaine y Brittany. La pequeña Sugar tendría que empezar a correr. Quinn no era muy paciente con las personas y mucho menos si se atrevían a ponerle una mano encima. Pero lo sorprendente fue cuando la abogada respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro. Los miembros originales estaban anonadados por su reacción. ¿Quién era esa rubia de la habitación? Desde que llegó al salón, pudieron apreciar lo tranquila que se veía. Sin preocupaciones, sin su típica sonrisa malvada ó expresión sarcástica.

-¿Quinn, te estás drogando o algo así? – Soltó Brittany. Ella la conocía muy bien y esa no era la Quinn que abandono Mckinkley meses atrás. - ¿Estas en una especie de medicamento? – Esta vez fue Artie quien pregunto.

-¿QUÉ? ¡NOOO! ¡Dios, claro que no! Es solo que…todo el mundo se emociona cuando quiere ver a alguien especial para ellos…es todo. –Quinn trataba de no ponerse roja ante los comentarios de sus amigos, pues ella sabía que tenía una historia y si fuera la de antes, Sugar tendría una mejilla roja.

-Solo necesito una laptop es todo, nadie tiene que comprar nada. ¡Y no! No estoy bajo ningún medicamento, hierba o droga! ¿De acuerdo? – Fabray alzaba su tono de voz un poco ante todos los del aula.

-Extrañaba ese tono. –Tina sonreía.

-Bueno si tanto extrañan al viejo Glee club. ¿Podrían prestarme su computadora por un rato? Al menos tengo que intentar ver quien está conectado – Preguntaba Quinn.

-Claro, ¿Pero qué sorpresa nos darás Quinn? – Preguntaba intrigado Artie, al ver la expresión de la próxima abogada. – Espero poder darles a Santana López, creo que la hora es la correcta, solo déjame intentarlo. – Decía Quinn acercándose al piano en donde Ryder había acomodado el aparato minutos atrás.

Brittany aún no podía procesar las palabras de Quinn. ¿Ver nuevamente a Santana? ¿Qué se supone que diría? Ellas no habían hablado desde la última visita de la latina para la obra de la escuela. Y prácticamente la rubia sabía que la morena estaba consciente de su relación con Sam. Era claro que ella no había tenido el valor de decírselo. Se sentía muy mal por no hacerlo, considerando que al menos Santana había sido sincera cuando terminaron la relación. Odiaba su situación actual. Ella no tenía ni una noticia de Santana. No sabía si se enfermaba, si estaba comiendo bien. ¡No sabía ni en donde estaba viviendo! Incluso cuando llamó a casa de Santana, su madre le dijo que la latina no había proporcionado ningún teléfono fijo; la morena siempre se comunicaba de un teléfono público. La muchacha de ojos azules pensó en dejarle muchos recados, pero no creía que fuera una buena idea. Esperaría a que alguien le diera el nuevo celular de la morena. Y espero tanto que ahora se encontraba petrificada ante la idea de ver a su ex novia nuevamente.

- Creo que si podemos regresar un poco el tiempo, ¿Listos? – Preguntaba Quinn con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras tecleaba su cuenta de Skype. Y al conseguir por fin iniciar su sesión, decidió acomodar la laptop para que todos pudieran apreciar la pantalla.


	4. La negación es el primer paso

**Capítulo 4 – La negación es el primer paso**

Quinn buscaba entre sus contactos y soltando un suspiro se decidió a "realiza una llamada". Los chicos miraban esperando una señal de la abogada quien aún tapaba la pantalla con su espalda. -No nos dejes con la duda Quinn, Vamos! ¿Qué es? – Artie se mostraba extrañado por la forma en la que Quinn sonreía, pero al ver como la pantalla mostraba un "LLAMANDO RACHEL BERRY" la sonrisa de la rubia fue justificada. La abogada no había encontrado a la latina disponible, pero al ver el nombre de Rachel como disponible le dio una idea.

La cara de los alumnos se iluminó al ver como un rostro que no habían apreciado en mucho tiempo aparecía en la pantalla de la laptop del club. Ahí estaba Rachel, con una sonrisa destellante. La judía no tardó mucho en contestar a la llamada de la rubia.

-¡QUINNIE! – Gritó Rachel al aceptar la llamada, sin percatarse que la abogada no se encontraba sola.

- ¡RACHEL! – gritaron los viejos miembros del Glee club al verla nuevamente.

-¿Chicos? ¿Por qué están en la habitación de Quinn? – Preguntaba la judía demasiado sorprendida al ver a todo el Glee club pegados a la pantalla.

-Bueno pues nosotros también estamos sorprendidos de ver a Quinn aquí, pero nos dijo que tenía cosas que resolver en Ohio – Decía Brittany poniendo una mano en el hombro de la otra rubia. – Yo insisto que viene a recoger sus drogas.

-¡Brittany por el amor de Dios, no me estoy drogando! – Quinn decía algo exasperaba ante la actitud de la rubia.

-La negación es el primer paso Quinn. – Brittany insistía en el tema.

-Brittany la gente puede llegar a cambiar.- Ryder se decidía a hacer el comentario.

-Tú no conociste a la antigua Quinn, mi querido Finn 2.0. Debe de tener una buena razón para ese cambio. –Brittany aún no estaba convencida. Sabía que algo "mágico" le había pasado a su amiga.

-Wow, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que hablan, pero no me esperaba verlos a todos al mismo tiempo, es bueno ver sus caras de nuevo chicos – Rachel sonreía sinceramente tratando de no pensar en el comentario sobre el cambio de la animadora.

-No les hagas caso Rachel, cuéntanos. ¿Cómo te trata Nueva York? –Preguntaba Tina.

-¡Uff! ¡Simplemente es la ciudad de mis sueños! Amo la competencia de NYADA. Nada es fácil en esa escuela y eso me agrada, es increíble la cantidad de talento reunido, nadie como yo claro está, pero siempre es bueno tener personas con las cuales puedes competir y aunque no he aprendido mucho de mis compañeros en particular, puedo dar a conocer mi potencial y talento, ya que como saben es simplemente único en este mundo.

-Sí, definitivamente hay cosas que nunca cambian. –Decía Artie. Causando una risa entre los chicos del aula.

-¿Qué es lo que nunca cambia? – Preguntaba Jake entrando al salón. El chico se había quedado a ayudar a un profesor con un material.

-El viejo Glee club Jake. – Decía Blaine. – A lo que el chico solo soltó un "Oh" dirigiéndose al lado de su novia, quien lo recibió con un beso en la mejilla.

-Pero miren que hermosa pareja hacen ustedes, me gusta mucho verlos juntos.

-Gracias señorita Rachel. Que gusto verla nuevamente. – Saludaba cordialmente el moreno.

-¿Verdad que es todo un honor volver a verla? – Marley trataba de ser amable con la morena. Al igual que con Santana, ella estaba consciente de la reputación de la diva.

-Es bueno volver a verlos muchachos. Recuerden que aunque en la ocasión que fui a Ohio, no nos presentamos formalmente, el hecho de vernos nuevamente por una pantalla no nos hace extraños ¡Eh! Aunque sus conversaciones sean con Santana, recuerden que pueden llamarme a mí cuando gusten.

Nuevamente el nombre de Santana, ¿Qué demonios tratan de hacerme? Pensaba Brittany…Esperen…¿No es la primera vez que Rachel habla con ellos?

-Y Marley aunque los nuevos miembros del club te digan "la nueva Rachel"….

-¿A mí?, no claro que no! He visto videos tuyos y ¡No hay comparación! Tienes una voz hermosa bueno yo… - Trataba de decir la hija de cocinera.

-Solo voy a repetir esto una vez, y todos los "viejos" miembros lo saben. Solo hay una Rachel Berry…pero me alegra que el Glee club no pierda su calidad vocal jajaja – Todos reían ante el comentario de la diva. Artie tenía razón…Había cosas que simplemente no cambiaban.

Más preguntas no se hicieron esperar y mientras Rachel contestaba gustosa a cada una de ellas, en especial las relacionadas a sus asignaciones de canto, una pregunta giro en la cabeza de Quinn.

-Rach, ¿No deberías estar en clase o algo así? No es tan tarde. – La rubia alzaba una ceja, no estaba insinuando que había faltado a clase, pero era muy extraño que Rachel se encontrará en el departamento a esa hora del día. De hecho, una de las razones por las cuales no pensó en ella en primera instancia, fue por el horario de sus clases.

-Pues la verdad es que no tuve clase. – La morena se paso una mano por la frente. – Odio perder clases, pero nadie sabe qué pasó. ¡Nadie me aviso! Simplemente creo que fui la única indignada por lo que paso. Pero decidí regresar, con la esperanza de que al menos Santana estuviera aquí y podríamos ir a tomar un helado.

¿Un helado? ¿Con Santana? ¿Cómo una mini cita? Pensaba Brittany. De todas las posibilidades, el hecho de que Santana viviera con Rachel fue descartada de su mente cuando se enteró que se iría a vivir a Nueva York. Aparentemente se había equivocado. Y ahora la latina no solo compartía el mismo techo que Rachel, si no que la cantante llevaba a su ex novia por helados. ¡Eso no lo iba a permitir! Ella era la única que podía ir por helados con la latina.

-Hablando del diablo, ¿en dónde está Santana? - Preguntaba Quinn acercándose a la pantalla.

Se sabía que después de la obra de Grease, Santana había decidido mudarse a NY, pero no se sabía más. Ni su ocupación, ni mucho menos donde vivía…esos eran datos que solo Blaine y Marley sabían, ya que la latina mantenía aún comunicación con ellos, prácticamente los únicos con los de Lima con los que aún hablaba. Ambos trataban de no mencionar a la latina, debido a que ella deseaba mantener su vida lo más privada posible. Sin mencionar, que ambos estaban de acuerdo en no mencionarla frente a Brittany.

-Es verdad, no he hablado con ella desde el miércoles y tengo algo que preguntarle. ¿Podrías darle un recado Rachel? –Blaine le pedía a Rachel; el chico soltó la pregunta casualmente, obviando el hecho de que Rachel seguía un poco enojada con él por el engaño hacia su mejor amigo. Solo pasaron 3 segundos para que pudiera reaccionar. -Perdón, quiero decir…-Trataba de excusar el joven. - No te preocupes Blaine, yo tampoco sé en donde está.- Respondía Rachel, al notar el nerviosismo del chico.

-Yo no hablo con ella desde el miércoles tampoco. – Marley soltó naturalmente. Ahora todos veían a Marley sorprendidos por su comentario. Todos excepto Jake, quién sabía que ella y la latina mantenían una especie de amistad. Pero no había nadie más sorprendido que cierta rubia de ojos azules, ¿En qué momento Santana se había vuelto tan amiga de Blaine y de Marley que hasta hablaba con ellos en "secreto"? Siendo sincera, le alegraba la decisión de Santana de irse a NY. Pero desde ese momento la latina se encontraba fuera de su vida. Ahora sospechaba que vivía con Rachel y Kurt, pero ¿Qué hacía? ¿Cuáles eran sus planes? Y lo más importante ¿estaba bien? Brittany no podría obviar este tipo de preguntas al escuchar el nombre de su ex novia. Y el hecho de saber que dos miembros del Glee club sabían más de la mora que ella misma la hacía sentir mal, verdaderamente mal.


	5. Diablilla López

**Capítulo 5 – Diablilla López**

-¿Qué pasa? A mí nadie me preguntó si era amiga de Santana, así que nunca mentí sobre nuestra relación. ¡No me vean con esa cara! – Refutaba la "nueva Rachel". Marley no era una persona que guardará secretos o dijera mentiras, pero era verdad lo que mencionaba.

-Entonces, ¿Es por eso que conoces bien a Rachel? – Preguntaba Sugar, ya más tranquila pero un poco desesperada porque aún no veía a Santana.

-Sí, la verdad cuando diablilla hablaba con Marley, escuchaba muchas risas y finalmente un día decidí prácticamente "interrumpir" y fue ahí cuando pude hablar con esta jovencita-tan-adorable-pero-no-tan-vocalmente-fuerte-como-yo. Y así también fue así como conocí a Jake.

-Ese día pase por Marley a su casa y ella se encontraba hablando con Santana y Rachel. De hecho cancelamos nuestros planes, porque pasamos un rato tan divertido hablando y viendo videos de competencias pasadas. Ustedes son muy divertidas juntas. – Decía Jake, no midiendo la fuerza de su comentario. Ahora todos menos la pareja miraban a Brittany, quién no estaba nada contenta con la idea de Santana y Rachel juntas…Ahora sabía que ella la estaba pasando muy bien en Nueva York.

Quinn no había dejado de observar a Britt desde que llegó. Ahora veía como la rubia más alta jugaba con sus manos. Sabía que esa conversación la estaba incomodando. Pero la abogada quería estar segura de su teoría y era tiempo de tener más bases para confirmarla.

-Un momento ¿y cuándo fue que vieron el video de las competencias? – Quinn se unía a la serie de preguntas. Rachel se sorprendió por la pregunta de Quinn, pero gracias a sus "poderes psíquicos", comprendió lo que la rubia trataba de hacer y era algo que no iba a impedir.

-¡Ahhh como olvidar esa ocasión! Marley se había enfermado y Jake como buen novio fue a cuidarla a su casa. ¡Qué hermoso es el amor! –Exageraba Rachel mirando fijamente a Quinn. – Pero como Marley es LA CHICA FAVORITA de Santana, no podíamos dejar que se quedará aburrida en su casa, así que de hecho Kurt fue quien tuvo la idea de proyectar los videos de las competencias y videos relacionados al Glee club que él había conseguido. Y prácticamente fue como un doble cine, mientras ellos nos veían ver la competencia en su laptop. Pero fue así como estos jóvenes enamorados fueron testigos de nuestra época de gloria en el Glee club.

-¿Verdad que Santanita se veía hermosa? Ella y Quinnie eran lo más atractivo del equipo. Tan lindas siempre. Déjenme decirles que he tenido varios problemas por Diablilla, ¡Es increíble el número de pretendientes que tiene! Debo de confesarles que a veces me da miedo la cantidad de flores, chocolates, canastas, perfumes y peluches que le mandan. Incluso personas de NYADA lo hacen. En el Gimnasio todos los hombres le acomodan las máquinas e incluso le llevan toallas para que limpie su rostro. ¡Es una locura! Pero las maestras suelen ser más "atentas" con ella, la clase pasada de aerobics, yo no podía estirarme lo suficiente y nadie me ayudó. En cambio Santana pudo hacerlo y la maestra estuvo tras ella toda la clase. Preguntándole ¿No tienes calambres? ¿No quieres que te sobe las piernas para evitar una lesión? ¡Dios! Ese día levante tantos reclamos al Gimnasio que espero no volver a ver a esa maestra nunca más.

- Tengo que ahuyentarle a toda a esa gente que no la deja en paz, es como un imán sexual. Pero una de las ventajas es que siempre tomamos té de granada gratis en el café de la esquina, la mesera está totalmente enamorada de ella. En una ocasión Santana venía agotada del Gimnasio y prácticamente comió ¡Todo gratis! No dejo que pagará nada, y el pretexto era que amaba la sonrisa de Santana. A nosotros sólo nos han dado bebidas gratis, pero a Diablilla prácticamente la alimentaron gratis. En otra ocasión cuando recién se mudo con nosotros fuimos a McDonalds a desayunar y ¡claro! Dos cajeros cayeron ante ella y competían a ver quien llevaba más cosas a la mesa. Yo obtuve una cajita feliz gratis y Kurt miles de los pays que tanto ama. Lo más gracioso fue que cuando nos retiramos del lugar, Santana salió con una niñera Alemana del lugar. La expresión de los cajeros fue la mejor.

-Es una ventaja, al principio cuando íbamos al cine, nunca pagaba su entrada y siempre conseguía los refrescos y M&M´s gratis, ahora postre favorito. Cuando su coqueteo no atenta contra mí, todo sale excelente. Pero incluso yo he recibido amenazas de sus "fans" ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de compartir la misma cama con una sexy latina! – Rachel se estaba pasando un poco de la línea.

-¡RACHEL! – Quinn estaba más que roja, jamás pensó que Rachel le seguiría el juego tan bien. Ella sabía que todo eso era cierto, pero no era para que la diva lo estuviera ventilando con los muchachos y no le gustaba tampoco cuando Rachel hablaba sobre los atributos obvios de Santana.

-¿Qué?

-No creo que sea necesario tanto detalle…

-Es verdad Quinnie, ya todos saben lo sexy que es Diablilla. – Rachel daba por hecho.

-¿Diablilla? –Una molesta Brittany preguntaba con sus brazos cruzados. Ya había notado el sobrenombre, pero no podría preguntar nada sin pensar en algo no amable que decirle a Berry.

-¡Ah Sí! Diablilla es el apodo para Santana, creo que la define muy bien. Entre Kurt, Quinnie y yo acordamos que sería perfecto para ella. – Rachel trataba de restarle "importancia" al hecho de que la ex novia de su amiga le estaba preguntando con algo de enojo por que se atrevía a ponerle un apodo a la chica.

-Sí y esa ocasión pude ver como Santana interpretaba "Valerie" y realmente ame la interpretación, quiero aprender eso de ella. Santana tiene una chispa en el escenario. – Marley trataba de desviar la atención con su comentario. Pero Brittany no seguía muy contenta después de todo.

-Bueno pero volviendo al tema, ella no ha vuelto desde ayer y no responde su celular, sé que no debo de preocuparme si no contesta su celular, debo de preocuparme a los 3 días. –Decía tranquilamente Rachel, dejando a todos con un semblante preocupado.

-Creo que por eso no sabías que vendría a Ohio, le dije a Santana que te dijera en cuanto te viera, porque mi batería se estaba acabando y ella fue la última persona con la que hable. – Quinn de cierta forma trataba de justificar el hecho de que Rachel no supiera sobre su visita a Ohio. Algo que paso desapercibido para todos, excepto para una Cheerio.

-No se me haría raro que se le haya olvidado, no sé en donde trae la cabeza estos últimos días. – Decía Rachel restándole importancia al comentario de Quinn.

-Creo que tengo una idea de en donde podría estar su cabeza en estos momentos… - Dijo en voz baja Quinn, pero llegó a ser escuchado por todos en el salón.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntaba Brittany al imaginarse el comentario.

-¡QUINN! – Se sobre exaltaba la diva.

-Solo fue un comentario…- La rubia desviaba la mirada, aún sabiendo en donde podría estar...la cabeza de Santana…

-¡Pero no es para que lo estés publicando! Recuerda que… - la judía no pudo terminar la frase al escuchar cómo la puerta principal era abierta.

-Esperen un minuto creo que Kurt llegó, ahora vuelvo – Dijo la mini diva apretando el botón de "MUTE" y agachando un poco la pantalla de la laptop. Sin embargo, el botón no tenía ganas de hacerle caso a la mujer.


	6. Cosas Inevitables

**Capítulo 6 – Cosas Inevitables**

-¡Berryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy I´m homeeeeee! – Una voz inconfundible lleno los oídos de los alumnos, en especial de una rubia de ojos azules cuyo corazón empezó a latir rápidamente al escuchar esa voz después de tanto tiempo. Santana apareció en la sala con una maleta deportiva, usando un skinny pants negro, un top del mismo color muy ceñido al cuerpo y el cabello suelto.

-Wow, no pensé verte tan temprano por aquí, creí que sería Kurt el que llegaría a esta hora. – Decía Rachel aún dando la espalda a la laptop.

-Siento desilusionarte pero de seguro Kurt está con Adam en la escuela, tengo entendido que hoy hay ensayo general, tan general que solo se quedan ellos dos…- Santana comentó alzando una de sus cejas, dejando su maleta en la piso, para después dirigirse al refrigerador y buscar su bebida mágica.

Del otro lado de la pantalla, los miembros del Glee club escuchaban todo atentamente, en especial Blaine al escuchar el comentario de Santana. Ella ya le había comentado que Kurt había iniciado una relación con un muchacho de NYADA, ella como amiga de él, le dejó saber para que el ex Warbler no se hiciera ilusiones nuevamente con el chico de porcelana. Pero sin importar cuantas veces se hiciera la idea, el hecho de cargar con las consecuencias de su error no era algo que pudiera obviar tan fácilmente.

Quinn inmediatamente notó la cara de Blaine y pensó que lo mejor era avisarle a Rachel que ellos aún estaban ahí, y prácticamente escuchando todo y viendo la espalda de la morena. Pero Artie le hizo una seña a Quinn, evitando que hablará. Todos los miembros del club querían saber cómo era la convivencia de esas dos morenas que anteriormente mostraban hostilidad entre ellas. Así que Quinn solo soltó aire, esperando que a Santana no se le fuera la boca.

-Rach, ¿no has visto mi cerveza? – Preguntaba Santana después de buscar en el refrigerador sin resultado.

-Creo que Adam se tomó la última ayer… - Decía cruzando las piernas sin levantarse de su lugar.

-¿Queeeeeeeeé? ¡Ese güero me las va a pagar! ¡Era la última y no he hecho otro pedido! – Decía la latina algo alterada al saber que no podía disfrutar de su bebida favorita por un buen rato.

-Tranquila Santana, México no va a desaparecer en un día, además comentó que tú ya le habías dado permiso de tomar de tus cervezas, algo que realmente me sorprendió. Porque ni a mí ni a Kurt nos dejas hacerlo, pero no podía dudar de él frente a Kurt.

-Bueno si, digamos que me hizo un favor importante y era justo y necesario que tomará algo de calidad, pero ¡Pufff! Tendré que esperar hasta nuevo aviso. Por el momento me conformare con la típica cerveza americana. Solamente porque es el novio de Lady Hummel, porque si no, haría que fuera nadando por todo el Río Bravo solo por mis cervezas - Los alumnos trataban de evitar reírse, simplemente Santana no cambiaba.

-¿Por cierto tú qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en clase o algo así? – La latina le preguntaba burlonamente a la judía que la veía con ojos acusadores.

-Me hubiera gustado estar en mi clase de baile, pero "da la casualidad" que mi maestra no se mostró en todo el día a la escuela y nadie sabe dónde está. ¿Ó tal vez tú sepas en donde se encuentra? – Rachel decidió lanzarle la pregunta a Santana, mientras avanzaba hacia ella. Detrás de la judía no se podía apreciar toda la imagen del departamento, debido a que había bajado un poco la pantalla, pero si podían reconocer el cuerpo de Rachel acercándose al de Santana.

-¿Así que no tuviste clases? Qué extraño…- Santana cruzaba sus brazos. – Lo más seguro es que no pudo avisarles que no habría clases. A las personas se les olvida cargar su celular de vez en cuando. – Trataba de excusar Santana ahora abriendo una cerveza "normal".

-¡Ohh si!, de vez en cuando se les olvida cargarlo… ¿Por qué creo que a ti también se te olvido cargarlo, no es así? – Rachel acusaba a Santana con la mirada.

-A lo mejor tuvo algo mejor que hacer. Hay cosas más importantes en esta vida Berry. –Santana sonreía para después dar un trago a su bebida.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo qué? ¿Qué sería más importante que darles clase a sus alumnos en NYADA?- Berry se cruzaba de brazos ante el comentario de la latina.

-No sé, mmm, déjame pensar. …Yo creo que las latinas son más importantes que una simple clase. –Santana se dio vuelta para regresar el refrigerador.

-¡DEJA DE ACOSTARTE CON MI MAESTRA ENTRE SEMANA, SANTANA! – Rachel gritó.

-¡NO PUEDO DEJAR DE ACOSTARME CON MI NOVIA, BERRYYYY! – Santana contestó juguetonamente, ella sabía lo importante que eran esas clases para la judía, pero en esta ocasión, ninguna había tenido el control de la situación.

Parecía que ninguna de las dos morenas, había prestado atención a la pantalla, en donde se veían los rostros de los alumnos con la boca abierta. Todos, excepto Brittany que de toda la conversación, solo podría procesar "Importante, Latina, Maestra, Entre, Acostarme, Novia". SU corazón que antes latía rápidamente al escuchar la voz de la latina, estaba disminuyendo su ritmo cuando su mente lanzó la pregunta del millón. ¿Santana López, tenía novia?


	7. Una promesa

**Capítulo 7 – Una promesa**

-Espero que al menos nos reponga esa clase. –Rachel sabía que no tenía caso reclamarle a Santana. A pesar de conocer la actitud de la latina, Santana había adoptado una condición de "aceptación y entendimiento" con Rachel respecto a su educación. Por lo que la latina, trataba de no interferir en sus estudios y solamente dejar sus comentarios y ganas de hacer enojar a Rachel de otra forma. Ese era un trato "secreto" que ambas tenían.

-No tengo comentarios al respecto. – Comentaba López para dar otro trago a su bebida. – Fue algo inesperado.

-¡Si, claro! Inesperado desde ayer. – Rachel sabía que Santana había estado ausente desde el día anterior en la mañana, ambas habían salido a la misma hora del departamento y la latina llevaba la misma ropa en esos momentos.

-¿Qué quieres desayunar Berry? Estoy dispuesta a prepararte el desayuno para que dejes de hablar.

-¿Desayuno? ¡Santana son más de las 3 de la tarde!

-¡Ohhh, mira que gracioso…se me había olvidado prender el celular, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de la hora. – Santana encendía su celular, pero en cuanto lo hizo el celular empezó a vibrar por la cantidad de mensajes que tenía. - ¡Dios Mío! ¡Solamente fue un día! No me fui del país, ¿qué porque soy latina creen que tengo necesidad de huir? ¡Dios! - Santana decía al ver sus mensajes de texto y What's app.

-¿En serio Berry?

-¿Qué?

-Tus mensajes…

_Santana, ¿podrías comprar miel? Mi garganta ha estado algo reseca. _

_Compra la orgánica. _

_No se te olvide…_

_Santana, tampoco hay tampones._

_Santana, olvídalo, ya encontré. _

_Santana, olvidé como prender el X-box._

_Santana, es aburrido jugar sola =( _

_¡Ups! Creo que borré tu juego…_

_Creo que me lastime jugando Kinect…_

_Diablilla…Llega a casa…Kurt y Adam están muy cariñosos…_

_¡ Z! L_

_¡SANTANA LOPEZ! SIGO ESPERANDO MI MIEL_

_Diablilla, ¿Dondé estas? Dime que no estás en el barrio latino, recuerda que mi español no es bueno. Y la última vez que estuve ahí casi me intercambian por una vaca…_

_Olvídalo, ese fue el barrio judío. _

_Dueme bien… _

_Diablilla, Adam preparó unos waffles, te deje unos cuantos. _

_Santana Diabla López ¿Dónde dejaste a mi maestra? _

_Estas muerta López…_

_Pero llega con bien…porfavor….y con la miel._

-¿Y? ¿Trajiste la miel al menos? –Rachel desvió su mirada de la latina, para que no viera su sonrojo. Era verdad que era exagerada, pero Santana se había vuelto su amiga y cuando no estaba presente, la ansiedad de Rachel crecía. Ya se había acostumbrado al "maltrato" de parte de la latina.

-¡Wow! Berry creo que estas muy sensible. Solamente fue un día, no como la vez que me fui 3 días. – Santana trataba de sonar tranquila.

-Sabes que no me gusta quedarme sola. – Desde su llegada a Nueva York, la mini Diva no soportaba la soledad por mucho tiempo, se había acostumbrado tanto a la presencia de sus compañeros que un solo día sin verlos era muy largo para ella. En especial Santana que se pasaba el 80% del tiempo molestándola. - López estoy hablando contigo, ¡contéstame por dios! – Pero la latina tecleaba algo en su celular.

Del otro lado de la pantalla el celular de Blaine y Marley timbraba al mismo tiempo, haciendo que todos los voltearan a ver. Ambos fueron directamente a sus celulares a revisar sus mensajes de What's App en donde tenían una conversación grupal con Santana.

_Chicos cosas de adultos, pero estoy de vuelta. Ahora no puedo hablar mucho…Mamá Berry me está dando un sermón. Pero me alegra que estén bien y que Blaine no me haya dejado una nota de voz._

Ante el mensaje ambos muchachos se vieron entre sí, con una sonrisa en el rostro. La latina no se imaginaba que ellos estaban admirando toda la escena.

-Berry, ¿quieres tranquilizarte? Ya regresé y estoy en una sola pieza, de acuerdo? – Santana le restaba importancia al asunto. – Te dije que no volvería a pasar y Santana López no rompe promesas. – Dijo terminándose su cerveza.

-Ese tipo de promesas no dependen de tí en un 100%, no quiero volver a ese hospital jamás. No quiero volver a verte sangrar… - Los ojos de Rachel comenzaban a liberar lágrimas. – No quiero perder a la única amiga que tengo… ¡No quiero Santana! Yo jamás he tenido una amistad así…con una mujer. ¡No quiero!

-Berry…Tranquilizate. – Pero las palabras de Santana no hacían que las lágrimas de Rachel pararán. Estaba consciente que desde su accidente la diva era sumamente protectora con ella. Pero tampoco podía dejar de vivir a expensas de un accidente.

-Es…qu…e…no…pu…e….do…- Rachel recordaba como gritaba el nombre de Santana cuando el carro la arrojo al otro lado de la calle. Nunca había tenido tanto miedo en su vida como en ese momento. El ver a la fuerte Santana López tirada en la calle con su cuerpo cubriéndose de sangre, no era una imagen que le gustará recordar.

-¡Hey! No hagas eso Rachel, ven acá. – Decía Santana dejando su bebida en la mesa y abrazando a la morena. Sabía que ese accidente había dejado un poco mal a Rachel y lo único que hacía la cantante era preocuparse por ella, como una verdadera amiga. Algo que necesitaba y agradecía de corazón.

-Te prometí a ti y a Kurt que eso no volvería a pasar, ¿recuerdas? No va a pasarme nada, porque siendo sinceros ustedes no sobrevivirían en esta ciudad sin mí. Así que no puedo darme ese lujo y mucho menos ahora que tengo que atender a una señorita tan guapa como mi novia. Rachel ría ante las palabras de Santana, sabía que la latina no se pondría sensible respecto al tema de su accidente, pero le agradaba saber que ella tenía presente la promesa que les hizo a ella y a Kurt en el hospital.

-Así que quita esa cara…bueno no…esa expresión porque desgraciadamente ya naciste con ella. – Santana bromeaba alejándose de Rachel. – No quiero que luego Fabray me reclame por algo, ya bastante tengo con tu lloriqueo para aguantar los reclamos de legalmente rubia.

-¡SANTANA! – Ante ese comentario Quinn no puedo evitar gritar el nombre de la latina.

-¿Qué demonios? ¿Fabray? ¡Ohhh nooo! Ya escucho su voz. – Santana volteaba de un lado a otro.

-San, lo que pasa es que… - Rachel trataba de explicarle a latina.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde tienes escondida a Fabray? Y no me digas que en el closet porque es un chiste viejo…- Santana ahora caminaba rumbo a la habitación.

-¡Diablilla ven acá!

-¡Oh Dios Mío! Ahora si me volví loca…sabía que el vivir con Berry no sería buena idea después de todo. – Decía Santana llevándose sus manos a su frente.

-San, tenemos visitas, eso es lo que pasa.

-¿Visitas? ¿Cómo que visitas Berry? Te dije que no podías ver Sexto Sentido sin la supervisión de Kurt o de la mía.

-¡No me refiero a eso! ¡Ven conmigo! – Decía Rachel jalando la mano de la morena para llevarla frente a la Laptop. - Esto es a lo que refiero.


	8. ¡Sorpresa Santana!

**Capítulo 8 – ¡Sorpresa Santana!**

Rachel enderezo la pantalla, dejando a la vista de la morena a los miembros del Glee club que al igual que con Rachel, mostraban un sonrisa sincera.

La morena estaba sorprendida al verlos a todos ahí, pero sus ojos escanearon rápidamente el salón que tanto amo y odio en su adolescencia. Una sonrisa se iba formando en sus labios al ver diferentes rostros que formaron parte de su vida. Sus ojos iban de un lado para otro recordando esos momentos tan especiales que compartió con las personas en el salón.

Pudo apreciar el gesto tan característico de Quinn, pero no se detuvo a regresarle una mirada como en el pasado, si no que inmediatamente sus ojos como imanes buscaron a la dueña de ojos azules.

Fueron pocos fueron los segundos en lo que sus miradas se cruzaron. Pocos y suficientes fueron los segundos para que ambas sintieran esa corriente en su cuerpo. Ahí estaba ella, igual de hermosa e inocente, pensó rápidamente la latina. Pero con la misma rapidez desvió su mirada ahora a Marley que la veía con una gran sonrisa.

-Veo que se te olvido mencionarle a Rachel que vendría a Ohio, Diablilla. – Quinn no cambiaba su expresión seria e incluso su apodo lo dijo en un modo sarcástico.

-Sabía que tenía algo que decirle a Berry, menos mal que no era nada importante. – En ese momento la mente de Rachel hizo click, ella no había habilitado el sonido nuevamente, eso quería decir que escucharon toda la conversación con la latina.

-¿Y bien Fabray? ¿Ya encontraste lo que necesitabas? ¿Un chihuahua tal vez? - Santana trataba de mostrarse como siempre ante todos.

-Estoy en ello, pero cuéntame ¿Cómo está? – Quinn sabía que era una pregunta riesgosa, pero quería estar segura de las reacciones de Brittany, antes de dar más información.

-La dejé muuuuuuy bien. – Santana sabía que en algún momento tendría que "enfrentar" la mirada de Brittany respecto a su nueva relación. Así como ella había aceptado la nueva relación de la rubia, ella no tendría porque mostrarse incomoda ante su nueva relación.

-Tan bien que ni clase me dio… -Rachel intercedía, con el afán de tratar de cambiar de tema, ella sabía que rumbo iba a tomar esta conversación. Y tenía que intervenir de alguna manera. – Pero mira Santana, lo bien que se ven Jake y Marley, hace mucho que no hablamos con ellos.

-Ya lo veo, hasta acá puedo ver la miel, espero que estrés tratando bien a mi muchacha Puckerman. – Amenazaba la latina.

"Mi muchacha", una cosa era hablar con ella y saber de ella, pero que Marley fuera ya nombrada como algo "propio" de Santana. Eso era demasiado. Simplemente no, pensaba Brittany.

-Ella es una princesa y la estoy tratando como tal. – Decía Jake dando un beso en la mejilla a la joven.

-Eso espero Puckerman, me caes bien y no quiero arruinar esa cara tuya. – Santana se acercaba a la laptop. La verdad es que sabía que el chico era dulce con Marley, pero aún así tenía que hacerle saber que él no tenía ganada la confianza de Santana en un 100%.

-¿Y a tú silbador favorito no vas a decirle nada? – Blaine trataba de llamar la atención.

-La verdad Blaine, es que no se si debo decirlo, cantarlo o silbarlo para que entiendas…pero debido a la multitud solo te diré. Espero que jamás se te olvide comprar gel. – Ante eso Blaine río. Todos veían que a la misma Santana de siempre.

-Hola San…tana.

-Hola señorita Motta. ¿Cómo has estado? – San sabía que Sugar seguiría en su huelga contra ella, pero no podía hacer nada por cambiar la actitud de la adinerada, aunque le importará la pequeña, ella sabía que en algún momento Sugar dejaría ese juego.

-El Glee club las extraña, cada uno de nosotros…a ambas. – Sugar quería tratar de hacerle ver a Santana que una visita en Ohio no sería malo después de todo.

-Nosotras también extrañamos el coro, ¿verdad San? – Rachel trataba de sonar alegre. -Extrañamos me suena a manada Berry…- Santana agregó.

-Nosotros te extrañamos Santana. – Interrumpió Artie, sabiendo que la latina no lo diría.

-¿Y bien perdedores, que hay de nuevo? – preguntaba Santana acercándose más a Rachel.

-No tan nuevo como lo que tienes en el cuello. – Tina le dijo haciendo una seña en su propio cuello para que Santana pudiera ubicar la zona. Rachel no se había dado cuenta, pero Santana tenía un chupetón en el cuello, a pesar de no ser muy grande, era totalmente visible.

-¡Dios Mío Santana! Parece que te chuparon la sangre, iré por un hielo. – Dijo Rachel levantándose del lugar.

-Creo que no fue todo lo que le chuparon. – Soltó Quinn levantando la ceja.

-Tú sabes que yo sé divertirme Fabray. –Contesto Santana, prácticamente olvidándose del Glee club. En especial de la rubia. – Cassandra no es muy dulce, ella es otro nivel diferente. – Dijo Santana estirando su cuello. Pero para desgracia de la rubia de ojos azules, ella pudo percibir algunas marcas en la barbilla de la latina. Esas marcas no podía ser otra cosa más que mordidas. No eran las típicas mordidas, pero quién estaba con Santana la estaba satisfaciendo de una manera diferente.

-No te preocupes Fabray, ya tendrás tu diversión – Soltó Santana para tentar a la rubia.

-Toma San, creo que esto será mejor que el hielo. – Rachel le dio a Santana una bolsa con gel para la hinchazón.

-Berry, no necesito esto, no es la primera vez que tengo chupetones. Solo se quitará. – Santana no quería ponerse la bolsa que Rachel le había dado. Solamente cuando estaba en la escuela recurría a esos métodos para quitarse esas marcas en su cuello, las cuales era visibles por todos. Pero ahora no quería hacerlo, una parte de ella quería recordar cada momento donde había alguien deseándola como nadie.

-Yo sé que no es la primera vez y no se compara con el que parecía América Latina y muchos menos con el que le dejaste a mi maestra….no podía dejar de verla en clase…sentía que estaba mirando toda Asia en su clavícula… ¡Dios Mío! Simplemente no quiero recordar que eso te lo hizo mi maestra.

-Berry, ¡No me voy a poner eso en la piel! Sabrá dios donde ha estado esa bolsa y esta vez Cassie no tiene nada…al menos en el cuello. – Santana sabía que debía ser cuidadosa con marcar las partes visibles de su novia, ella no dejaba de ser una maestra y eso le podría traer problemas. Por lo que Santana simplemente trataba de no ser tan "cariñosa" entre semana con la rubia.

-De acuerdo, pero si veo otro chupetón en forma de Mickey Mouse en el cuerpo de mi maestra…

-¿Solo viste el de Mickey Mouse? ¿No te enseño el que parecía Angry Bird? – La latina sabía que Rachel odiaba tener evidencia de los encuentros entre ella y su maestra. Era verdad que el chupetón del continente lo había visto en clase, pero fuera de la escuela, Rachel había sido testigo de muchas otras marcas en el cuerpo de Cassandra y de Santana. Algo que jamás terminaría por adaptarla.

-¿Y bien chicas que se siente vivir juntas? – Preguntó Marley, ella sabía cómo era la convivencia pero realmente quería escuchar cómo es que ellas lo dirían frente a sus ex compañeros y quería evitar más comentarios respecto a encuentros sexuales. Uno de los temas con los cuales había hablado con Santana. Prácticamente y sorpresivamente la morena le había dicho a Marley que esperará un tiempo antes de llevar su relación con Jake al siguiente nivel. La latina le había comentado que no había nada mejor que estar totalmente enamorada de alguien y hacer el amor con esa persona. Así que hasta que no estuviera segura, lo mejor era esperar y que si en algún momento Puckerman la llegaba a presionar, Santana sería la primera en tener "una plática" con el joven.

Mientras explicaban cómo era soportar los cantos matutinos de Rachel, Brittany no podía evitar perderse en Santana. No había cambiado, aunque sus brazos se veían más torneados, y sin contar ese chupetón en su cuello, seguía siendo perfecto. Su cabello estaba más largo, le alegraba saber que no había decidido cortarlo. Sus labios igual de gruesos, su sonrisa blanca y perfecta.

Había pequeños detalles, pero el más significativo para Brittany, era la mirada de Santana. Mientras narraban diversas anécdotas en el departamento, San veía a Rachel y soltaba una risa cuando la historia lo exigía. Pero la forma en la que Santana veía a Rachel la hizo sentirse rara; Santana mostraba preocupación y cariño por la morena. No era indiferencia como en los primeros años del Glee club, ahora era más que eso. Realmente Santana había encontrado a una buena amiga en Rachel. Y aunque seguía intrigada por el comentario de Rachel sobre un accidente, sabía que ella estaba "cuidando" bien a la latina. A su vez, daba por hecho que su relación con Kurt también sería buena.

Detrás de esa pantalla, Santana tenía una nueva mejor amiga y una nueva novia…Su corazón no dejaba de latir como loco al imaginar que realmente Brittany ya no tenía lugar en la vida de Santana López.


	9. ¿La Novia Perfecta?

**Capítulo 9 - ¿La novia Perfecta?**

La charla fluía con naturalidad, prácticamente Rachel contestaba todas las preguntas, mientras que Santana interfería para corregir las exageraciones de la diva en relación a cada tema que la incluían. Los cuales eran todos.

-Y fue así como Kurt pasó 2 días enteros en el baño. – Terminaba de contar Rachel.

-No fue es mi culpa que el estomago de Lady Hummel sea tan delicado para no aguantar una comida condimentada. – Decía Santana restándole importancia al asunto, la verdad es que nunca se imagino que el muchacho no pudiera con unos cuantos tacos. – Incluso Quinn pudo aguantarlos, no entiendo cómo es que para él fue tanto.

-¿Así que los famosos tacos López, eh? – Preguntaba Marley. Por conversaciones anteriores sabía por Rachel que Santana cocinaba cierta clase de alimentos y para la latina, los tacos no podían faltar en su dieta.

-Esta vez no hice la salsa tan condimentada, casi no use picante. Ese día Kurt exageró más que Berry y eso ya es decir demasiado. Pero ahora que ya no tengo cerveza, también pediré mis órdenes de tortillas y carne especial directamente desde México la próxima semana.

Britt recordaba las reuniones en la casa de Santana, en donde muchos familiares se reunían y preparaban platillos deliciosos. Recordaba perfectamente el olor y sabor de cada platillo que probó en casa de la latina. Esos momentos atesorados en su corazón la lastimaban al saber que ahora Santana preparaba comida para sus compañeros de cuarto.

-Santana, debes de prometernos que algún día nos prepararas uno de tus platillos. – Pedía Blaine, esperanzado a que podría ser una buena oportunidad para ver a la latina.

-¡Hey! Tampoco voy andar de chef, ese día estaba de muy buen humor y prácticamente Quinn me rogó para que Berry no cocinará. – Ante el comentario Rachel miró a Quinn de forma acusadora, pero la ex porrista rápidamente le guiño el ojo. No quería que Rachel se enojará y sabía que sus guiños tenían cierto efecto en la morena. – La comida de Rachel puede ser algo insípida, eso es verdad. – Comentaba Tina quien en alguna ocasión había probado los alimentos preparados por Rachel. – Pero es…buena, completó al ver la expresión en la cantante.

-Debo de admitir que Diablilla cocina muy bien. – Decía Rachel apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Santana. No estaba muy feliz por el comentario respecto a la actitud de Quinn, sabía que lo que cocinaba podía llegar a enfadar a las personas que no eran vegetarianas, pero rogarle a Santana para que cocinara algo, era un poco molesto, considerando la situación de ambas.

Quinn notó que Rachel estaba algo "molesta", pero sabía que no se pondría a reclamarle preguntarle algo frente a sus amigos. Pero eso no quería decir que no jugaría un poco con los celos de la rubia. Mientras que Santana, podría intuir a dónde iba todo esto, internamente rio, en esta ocasión le seguiría el juego a Rachel para ver a Quinn incomoda.

-¡Claro que cocino bien! Simplemente no lo hago con frecuencia. Soy una mujer muy ocupada, además para que cocinar si tengo a una hermosa mujer que lo hace… -

-¡Dios Santana! No frente a los muchachos. – Rachel se "sonrojaba" ante el comentario de la latina.

-Ahh…yo no me refería a ti Berry…

-¿Qué? Si yo no soy la hermosa mujer ¿Entonces quién es?

-¿Berry en serio me estas preguntando eso?- Santana conocía hasta que punto Rachel llegaba a exagerar o a "salirse del tema" pero a veces le era algo "extraño".

-¿Creo que es obvio que habla de su novia perfecta no es así? – Kitty no soportaba mucho el hecho de perder el tiempo con ese tipo de conversaciones, así que ante la mirada de todos, siguió. – Es obvio que si la señorita López está saliendo con una maestra de NYADA, que posiblemente ya estuvo en el medio, porque a pesar de mi falta de información su nombre me es familiar. Sí puede dejarle ese tipo de marcas tan sutiles, y es capaz de omitir sus deberes en la escuela por complacer o estar con su novia. Ah y supongo que debe de ser hermosa y si a eso le agregamos que cocina….En conclusión, debe de ser la mujer perfecta. ¿No lo creen? – Kitty daba por hecho. Y en la mente de Santana, todo eso era verdad. Cassandra no era una mujer de "casa" pero la bailarina había puesto mucho entusiasmo en cocinar un par de cenas para Santana, claro que no iba a mencionar que la comida que había siempre preparaba era afrodisiaca.

-Jamás me quejaría de ella. Cassandra siempre trata de darme lo mejor y no puedo ser infeliz con eso. – Santana se mostraba tranquila, ante nadie había hecho ese comentario, pero ella misma había decidido iniciar una relación madura y de ninguna manera daría vuelta atrás. Estaba decidida a llegar a algo más profundo con la maestra.

-Pero debes de admitir que la comida de Rachel es buena. – Quinn por un momento considero como inapropiado el comentario de Kitty, pero repitiéndolo en su mente. Tenía razón. Cassandra llevaba a Santana a una etapa que ella no había visto en ella, lo que seguramente su amiga buscaba. Posiblemente…

-Tal vez yo no sea tu novia, pero cuando cocino lo hago con amor para ti y para Kurt. – Rachel comentó. – Aunque me gusta mucho cuando tú cocinas.

-¡Hey! Lo sé…pero no es fácil querer cocinar cuando sé que tienes que quedarte sin comer lo que preparo. – Decía Santana colocando su mano en el hombro de Rachel, simulando un abrazo y con tono de preocupación, de los cuales no pasaron desapercibidos. Rachel sabía que Santana le seguiría el juego.

-Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no te preocupes por lo que como San, también me alegra que decidas no preparar todo con carne y pienses en mí. – Rachel decía en un tono suave, muy suave para el gusto de Quinn y Brittany.

Santana sabía que Quinn estaba disgustada, su ceja estaba alzada y de reojo pudo ver como el ceño de Brittany cambio, así que decidió hacer algo que posiblemente les ahorraría frases a ambas.

-¿Te dije que cuidaría de ti o no? Y al finalizar la frase, Santana beso la frente de Rachel, ante la sorpresa de todos y los celos de Quinn. Pero sobretodo el enojo de Brittany que apretaba sus puños y trataba de que nadie pudiera ver su ceño enojado. Nadie se esperaba esa reacción de la latina y mucho menos que dijera frente a todos que cuidaría a Rachel. ¿Realmente había cambiado tanto? Más bien, la aclaración era que Rachel Berry se había convertido en alguien importante para Santana López y no importaba cuanto la molestará, detrás de todo, ellas siempre estarían apoyándose mutuamente.

Rachel conocía a Santana y supo que quiso evitarse más frases empalagosas de preocupación y por eso había decidido besar su frente, cosa que solo había hecho una vez que la diva se enfermó y decidió hacerlo porque comentaba que Rachel se veía indefensa. Pero sabía muy bien que no solo lo había hecho por seguirle el juego respecto a Quinn, si no que Brittany veía toda la escena. Prácticamente eso llevó a Santana a no dudar de su acción, aunque molestará a su amiga.

En ese momento el teléfono de Santana empezó a sonar y una gran sonrisa se postro en su rostro, por lo cual decidió levantarse, dejando a Rachel cerca de la Laptop.

-No me digas. – Comentó Quinn, un poco más tranquila. Pero no tanto.

-No puedo creerlo ¡parecen conejos! – Gritó Rachel con esperanzas de que la latina escuchará.

-¡No seas celosa Berry! – Respondía la Latina.


	10. Prácticamente es imposible

**Capítulo 10 – Prácticamente es imposible.**

-¡Wow! Me imagino que esa tal Cassandra es un todo un caso si puede traer a Santana así. – Decía Artie interesado en la situación con la latina.

-Cassandra…es algo especial. Es una mujer diferente, creo que jamás había conocido una personalidad así en Ohio y realmente creo que jamás lo haré en otro lado. Y sí, es mi maestra quien ha hecho mi estancia en NYADA algo difícil…Es muy exigente, literal no te deja hasta verte sangrar. No se tienta el corazón para ningún tipo de comentario en contra de las personas. Es temida por muchos otros maestros en NYADA y ni hablar de los alumnos. Aún me sorprende que alguien no haya intentado algo contra ella. –Rachel exponía tratando de no exagerar con la descripción.

-Suena una total perra contigo. – Fue el comentario de Jake.

-Lo es…bueno ya no lo es tanto. Digamos que de cierta forma, Santana ha cambiado eso.

-¿Entonces estuviste sola en la mañana? – Preguntaba Quinn, cortando cualquier tema relacionado a Cassandra. A la dueña de ojos avellana no le gustaba que Rachel se quedará sola, sabía que la presencia de sus compañeros de cuarto disminuía la ansiedad de Rachel por querer todo bajo control.

-Prácticamente, Kurt salió temprano y no tengo idea si llegará a comer. Al menos se que él no apaga su celular. Pero no te preocupes Quinnie, tengo todo bajo control, cuando no está ninguno me pongo a leer o incluso a jugar con el Xbox de Santana…aunque aún hay cosas que no entiendo. – Rachel explicaba. Ella sabía que la rubia estaba preocupada por ella, pero Rachel debía de controlar su ansiedad y soledad sabiendo que las parejas de sus compañeros se encontraban en el mismo lugar.

-Me alegra que puedas concentrarte en algo más amo…

-De acuerdo Berry, te ofrecí el desayuno, lo rechazaste y ahora tengo que salir de nuevo. – Santana interrumpía aún con el celular en la mano.

-¿Vas a salir de nuevo? Santana no tienes ni 20 minutos que llegaste. Y rechacé el desayuno porque ¡son más de las tres de la tarde!

-No te preocupes Berry, ya le mande un mensaje a Kurt, no tarda en llegar y Adam viene con él. Así que pronto podrás "desayunar". – Santana había recibido una llamada de parte de Cassandra, prácticamente diciéndole que no tenía ninguna actividad en lo que restaba del día, le habían avisado que no tendría que atender a un evento por el cual tuvieron que separase a medio día. Por lo que podrían hacer lo que ellas quisieran. Por supuesto que Santana no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad, pero una parte de ella la obligaba a velar por los alimentos de Berry. Sabía que si no lo hacía Quinn prácticamente tomaría represalias contra ella. Y aunque sus "peleas" con la rubia eran divertidas, no quería armar un escándalo frente a los chicos de ND.

-De acuerdo… - Rachel decía prácticamente derrotada al saber que no podía hacer nada para que Santana se quedará. Ella era consciente de lo ocupada que era Cassandra y aunado al trabajo de Santana hacía que su tiempo juntas fuera valioso para ambas. Por lo que aceptaba ese tipo de "huidas" del departamento. Y diciendo esto, Santana desapareció otro momento hacia el cuarto.

-¿Supongo que irá con su novia no es así? – Preguntaba Tina.

-Así es…digamos que el tiempo de ambas es "valioso "por lo que no todos los días se presentan estas oportunidades y a decir verdad, yo haría lo mismo si…- Rachel veía a Quinn con ojos tiernos.

-Espera Rachel, ¿en qué trabaja Santana? – Ahora era Sugar quien se llenaba de curiosidad.

-Ahh digamos que Diablilla tiene un Ángel demasiado grande…Al principio estaba trabajando como Bar Tender en un bar, pero resulta ser que un día una de las chicas que se encargaba del show ese día, tuvo un accidente y prácticamente no tenían a nadie quien pudiera sacar el show adelante. Por lo que Santana simplemente subió al escenario y canto un par de canciones, fascinando a los clientes.

Afortunadamente nosotros estábamos ahí y pudimos ver como todo el público se volvía loco por ella. Al terminar su presentación el dueño del lugar le ofreció un trabajo fuera de la barra. Pero nuestra mayor impresión fue al ver que el Señor White, un maestro de NYADA se acercaba a ellos. No pudimos escuchar todo lo que platicaron, pero 30 minutos después, Santana tenía un trabajo en NYADA y otro los fines de semana en el Coyote Ugly, cuando decide asistir o la invitan.

-¿Consiguió un trabajo en NYADA? ¿Qué eso no es muy difícil? – Preguntaba Kitty; ella no sabía mucho de la relación que tenía Quinn con Rachel, pero sabía por parte de la rubia que entrar a esa universidad era muy difícil. Por lo que no se imaginaba lo difícil que debía de ser entrar a trabajar a una institución como esa.

-Prácticamente es imposible. El Señor White es uno de los maestros de canto más exigentes que puede existir en el medio. Al igual que Carmen Tibideaux le exige a la persona entregar su alma en cada canción. Pero su interpretación ese día fue tan… - Rachel recordaba las primeras canciones de Santana. El show incluía variedad, pero la saciedad del público ese día incluyo peticiones. Una de ellas "Landslide" La diva sabía que esa canción era muy importante para la latina. Recordar las lágrimas de Santana en la interpretación y la fuerza de su voz al cantar creaba en Rachel un nudo en su garganta, pero no debía dar más información de la debida. Santana tenía dos meses en NY cuando eso paso y sabía que la herida de Santana seguía fresca, lo que hizo que el Señor White se interesará en ella al verla cantar de una manera tan singular.

-Fueron tan buenas sus canciones, que impresiono a todo el mundo. Y por eso ahora Santana López es asistente de canto de primer año en NYADA. No puede ser maestra, ya que no tiene ningún título que la avale, pero incluso hay Ex estudiantes que no han podido acreditar un puesto así.

-Un momento, ¿un profesor de NYADA en un bar? - Preguntaba Tina algo sorprendida.

-Sí, esa fue otra de nuestras sorpresas, pero a decir verdad todos somos humanos y tarde o temprano necesitamos ese tipo de diversión. Sin embargo, el Señor White nos prohibió mencionar su presencia ese día en el bar. Por lo que todos en NYADA saben que Santana entro por recomendación de los administrativos. Y al ver que en realidad tenía buena voz, el alboroto ya no es tanto como al principio.

-¿Menos porque es novia de una de las maestras? – Preguntaba no muy contenta Sugar. Ella quería a la latina y a la rubia juntas de nuevo, pero el hecho de que Santana tuviera una nueva pareja, no solo complicaba las cosas. Si no que daba más argumentos a favor sobre como Santana estaba avanzando en su vida.

-En realidad, las relaciones entre maestros están prohibidas y aunque ella no sea en sí una maestra, su relación es su secreto. Prácticamente en NYADA, solo Kurt, Adam y yo sabemos de su relación. Cassandra no desea ningún tipo de problema, ya que no sería la primer mancha en su historial… !Pero bueno! Esto está de más.

-¿Entonces tú y Kurt son los mantenidos? – Al menos esa era la impresión de Kitty luego de la mini historia.

-¡Kitty! – Exclamó Marley.

-No te preocupes Marley, en cierta parte lo somos. Ni Kurt ni yo tenemos trabajos fijos porque tenemos diversas actividades extras. A veces hemos conseguido dinero ayudando a compañeros o diseñando programas de teatro. Nuestros padres nos envían dinero para nuestros gastos, pero quien cubre la mayoría de los gastos es Santana…De hecho ella fue quien compró nuestra televisión plana, otro refrigerador, el Xbox y pues paga la mayoría de las cosas…Ella nos cuida muy bien, nosotros le debemos mucho a Diablilla. – Rachel miraba hacia el piso, tratando de recordar la ocasión en la que Santana llego con una televisión tan grande que Rachel y Kurt lloraron al ser tan felices por tener donde ver con mayor calidad sus musicales favoritos. Brittany sabía que había algo más en esa historia sobre el trabajo de Santana, la mirada de Rachel la delataba, pero nuevamente decidió callarse. Tenía tanto que pensar y decir. Por primera vez, tenía que evitar cualquier tipo de comentario.

-Santana es muy buena persona y quien diga lo contrario se las verá conmigo. – Finalizo Marley. – Y conmigo también. – Ahora completaba Blaine.

-De acuerdo. Por mí está bien. – Decía Kitty moviendo los ojos. No tenía una relación de amistad con Santana, pero conocía las historias de la latina así como lo importante que era para muchos miembros de ND. Y en especial para Quinn.

-Ella es mi familia ahora y yo también la voy a proteger. – Esta vez Rachel miraba a Brittany en especial, sus miradas decían tanto. No hubo necesidad de decir nada, Britt capto el mensaje de Rachel. "También la voy a proteger de tí si es necesario"

-Bien muchachos, fue un súper mega placer volverlos a ver, no tienen idea de cuánto me han alegrado el día. No creo haber podido sobrevivir sin ustedes un día más. - El tono sarcástico de Santana siempre era el mejor. – Pero ahora tengo que ir hacer cosas más…interesantes. – Ahora la Latina tenía una ropa diferente, ya no era deportiva, si no que usaba un vestido azul ceñido al cuerpo con unas botas negras y nuevamente su cabello negro suelto.

-¿Alguna indicación en especial?

-Sí, mi ropa esta en tú cuarto así que espero no te tardes mucho en la lavandería el día de hoy Berry. ¡Adiós perdedores! Ah y Quinn, deberías al menos comprar un labrador, si compras un chihuahua ya no tendrás un bolsillo libre para meter a Berry. – Y con una última sonrisa, la latina desapareció de la vista de todos, lista para ir en busca de su novia.

-¿Siempre es así de…honesta? - Preguntaba Ryder.

-100% del tiempo. – Contestaba Quinn. – Pero ¿Qué es eso de que irás a la lavandería a llevar su ropa?

-¡Puff! Digamos que perdí una apuesta contra ella y durante una semana tengo que estar llevando su ropa a la lavandería…Solo recuérdame jamás apostar de soccer con ella….Pero es verdad, tengo que irme, si no, no alcanzare a terminar mis actividades del día. En verdad me dio mucho gusto verlos chicos, espero podamos vernos pronto ó agendar una "cita" como esta.

-Fue lindo verte Rachel. – Decía Tina. – Estamos en contacto.

Quinn se levanto hacia el piano para cerrar la conversación con Rachel y antes de hacerlo y sin que nadie la escuchará susurró. – López me debe una, te extraño mucho amor. – A lo que Rachel contesto. – No más que yo hermosa, no más que yo. - Y de esta manera Quinn cerró la laptop. Suspiro un poco para dar vuelta y ver a los muchachos de nuevo.

-Creo que yo también me iré, tengo cosas que hacer.

-Ya quiero salir de Lima para tener muchas cosas que hacer. – Fue lo que comentó Tina.

-Todo a su tiempo Tina, todo a su tiempo. – Contestaba Quinn.

-Oigan…¿nos dan una mano?- Finn preguntaba cargando una serie de instrumentos. A lo cual Ryder y Jake se levantaron a ayudar. – No tenía idea de que Sue dejaría nuestros instrumentos en el campo de football. Con tranquilidad, Finn, Sam, Ryder y Jake empezaron a acomodar los instrumentos en el aula.

-¿Nos perdimos de algo? – Preguntaba Sam limpiándose el sudor de su frente con la manga de su playera.

-Tuvimos una conversación por Skype con Rachel y San… Y salió perfecto. Les mando saludos. – Completo Artie, no estaba seguro si era bueno mencionarle al rubio el nombre de la latina. Artie era una persona muy consciente y estaba seguro que si mencionaba el nombre de Santana las cosas se pondrían incomodas.

-Así es, les mando saludos a ustedes dos. – Quinn parecía haber leído la mente del joven de ojos azules.

-Hubiera sido bueno ver a Rachel, pero esto me sirvió de ejercicio. – Sam soltó las cajas que tenía y camino hacia Brittany para tratar de darle un beso, pero la rubia no se sentía del todo bien en esos momentos, así que solo desvió un poco la cabeza, haciendo que el beso fuera en la mejilla. Algo que a Sam le pareció raro, pero decidió no decir nada y regresar a ayudar a Jake y Ryder.

-Quinn ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? – Finn le preguntaba a la rubia.

-Claro. – Quinn dio una última vista al aula para ver como los muchachos iniciaban a acomodar todo nuevamente en el salón. Y se acercaba a una de las esquinas del salón.

-Mr. Schue me eligió como su padrino y también me encargo repartir las invitaciones para su boda. A decir verdad, me alegro mucho verte porque sería más fácil hacerte prometer que vendrán a la boda. – Finn sonreía sincero. – Aquí tengo sus invitaciones. – Y así Finn saco de un folder, una serie de invitaciones. – Cada sobre contiene dos boletos. Sé que Kurt tiene a su nuevo novio Adam y bueno, yo me encargue de los boletos para ND. Así que este es para Kurt y él. Este otro es para Santana, también se que está saliendo con alguien, según lo que he escuchado de Kurt. Y este último es para ti y para…Rachel. – A decir verdad, Finn se enteraba de muchas cosas porque escuchaba a Kurt y a Burt hablando por el teléfono.

Sin embargo, lo de Quinn y Rachel lo supo en una ocasión que fue a NY a llevarle un paquete al joven porcelana, ahí se entero de la nueva relación de las chicas. Aunque enterar no era la mejor descripción. Ya que las había "descubierto" en una sesión de besos que normalmente entre mejores amigas no existe. Al principio estuvo en shock y no dijo nada. Solo que les deseaba lo mejor. Pero no sabía si eso había sido un comentario sincero ó la presión del momento.

-Finn yo…- Quinn no sabía que decirle al joven. –No quiero prometer algo que…

-No tienes por qué preocuparte, sé que mi primera reacción no fue la mejor, pero no me puedes culpar. Yo llegue a amarlas a las dos, pero eso no significa que las odie o que les deseé lo peor. He crecido mucho en ese sentido…incluso he empezado a salir con una muchacha. Así que no tienen por qué preocuparse en verdad. Sería muy especial para mí y para Mr. Schue volver a ver al viejo equipo en la boda. Por favor prométeme que vendrán a la boda.

-No puedo prometer nada, pero haremos todo lo posible, necesitamos revisar los horarios de Rachel y los demás para ver si será posible. Pero créeme que haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos, ¿De acuerdo? – Quinn sonreía, podía sentir la sinceridad en las palabras de Finn y estaba segura de ello porque al recordar la escena en Nueva York antes de salir del departamento Finn le dijo a Quinn "Solo háganse feliz" antes de desaparecer.

-Yo sé que lo harán y nuevamente Finn tomo a Quinn dándole un fuerte abrazo. – Sé que la estás haciendo muy feliz, y que ella también a ti, se te ve en los ojos.

-Ella me hace muy feliz. – Dijo Quinn al tocar el piso con sus pies.

-Finn será mejor que nos ayudes aquí. – Dijo Sam tratando de armar la batería.

-De acuerdo, espero verte pronto Quinn.

Quinn veía como ahora todos cooperaban para armar el salón del Glee Club, pero ella tenía asuntos que atender. Así que guardo las invitaciones en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, agradecía que las invitaciones fueran pequeñas para su transportación. Se despidió de todos, alegando que vendría pronto y así no alargar la despedida. Pero cuando estuvo a punto de salir, Brittany la detuvo en la puerta.

-¿Se te ofrece algo Brittany? – Quinn veía con escepticismo a la rubia.

-Creo que sabes bien que es lo que necesito en estos momentos.

-No tengo mucho tiempo.

-No te quitaré mucho, solo quiero saber unas cosas y creo que es justo que resuelvas mis dudas. Te veo en las gradas en 5 minutos. – Y así Brittany desapareció del salón, dejando a Quinn con una expresión de confusión. Tenía una idea de las preguntas de la bailarina, pero no estaba segura de querer contestarlas todas.


	11. Cheerio vs Ex Cheerio

**Capítulo 11 – Cheerio vs. Ex Cheerio**

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde su última visita a ese lugar tan especial. Jamás dejaría esos recuerdos fuera de su mente. El baño de la escuela era un buen lugar para empezar a explicar cómo es que todos sus sentimientos por Rachel surgieron y se quedaron encerrados en su corazón por mucho tiempo, tanto tiempo que su visión de la vida se comenzó a nublar cuando alguien osaba hablarle de su futuro. Un futuro que ni ella tenía fuerzas para forjar…no sola. Sus ojos ahora mostraban fuerza y confianza, para Quinn era gracioso como es que en tan solo una visita a Nueva York desde la llegada de Santana había cambiado tanto su vida. Desde su plática con la latina, tomo el valor para acercarse a Rachel y evitar que la diva mostrará interés en otras personas, en especial un tal Brody; del cual llegó a escuchar un par de veces.

El baño de la escuela era un lugar tan simple pero tan especial para su historia con la castaña. Ese lugar tenía tanta historia como importancia. Quinn Fabray estaba completamente enamorada de Rachel Berry y era correspondida en cada forma. De no ser tan ciega y tonta, puedo tenerlo todo con ella desde la escuela; pero estaba agradecida con la vida por haber sido tan terca y ciega; si no lo hubiera sido, posiblemente hubiera arruinado todo desde el principio y hubiera huido hasta perder contacto con la castaña e incluso con la latina.

La rubia podía escuchar como los murmullos venían del pasillo, el final de las clases estaba cerca. Miro su rostro una vez más en el espejo, pudo ver como las gotas de agua caían por su rostro. Nuevamente se enjuago la cara para prepararse para salir del baño al escuchar como las estudiantes se acercaban. Segundos después Fabray se dirigía por el camino que cruzo durante años, se dirigía al lugar en donde había conseguido el titúlo de reina de la escuela, un lugar donde todas las respetaban y temían. Todas las cheerios le tenían miedo, ninguna se atrevía a contradecirla en ningún detalle, ella las había guiado hacia el triunfo, sola como siempre. Ó al menos eso era lo que ella siempre creyó hasta que diviso una rubia a lo lejos; una rubia y una morena siempre estuvieron con ella en cada maldad impuesta por Sue ó incluso las que salían del "corazón". Pero ahora todo era diferente, ya no estaban en la escuela y la vida había seguido para las tres, en esos momentos sabía que probablemente la rubia más alta escucharía cosas que la lastimarían más de lo debido. Pero Quinn era testigo de la nueva vida de Santana y todo el sufrimiento de la latina en los últimos meses. Quinn no estaba dispuesta a darle la razón a Brittany.

-Tardaste un poco más. – Brittany comento al ver a la rubia.

-Seguramente es mi última vez en esta escuela, quería asegurarme de no perderme todos los detalles. – Quinn le aseguraba a la bailarina.

-Antes que nada quiero saber ¿Qué relación tienes con Rachel Berry? - Brittany no era la "tonta" que todo el mundo pensaba. Brit se guardaba muchos detalles, ella era muy observadora, demasiado para su propio bien y cada momento pudo captar como los ojos de Quinn brillaban al ver a Rachel sonreír.

-Supongo que de todos modos pronto tendremos que hacerlo oficial. Así que serás la segunda de Mckinley en saberlo…Rachel Berry es mi novia. – Soltaba con convicción la rubia más baja.

-Yo siempre quise que vencieras esa tensión sexual que se creaba entre las dos. Sé lo comenté a Santana unas veces, pero ella siempre me decía que no se imaginaba a un chihuahua y a doberman teniendo sexo. Pero me imagino que el sexo debe de ser muy bueno. – Brittany trataba de que sonará inocente, pero sin importar cuanto lo tratará, la palabra sexo en una oración jamás sería considerado como inocente. - ¿Y a que te refieres con la segunda? ¿Quién más lo sabe? ¿Kitty? Para serte sincera pensé que primero experimentarías tu instinto lésbico con ella.

-No tienes idea de cuánto. Y jamás tendría algo con Kitty, ella es solo una amiga, a veces extraña, pero amiga. Y prácticamente eres a la primera que le digo, pero como Finn se entero primero, serías la segunda, aunque el descubrió todo cuando fue a visitar a Kurt al departamento…bueno, usando a Kurt como "excusa" para poder ver a Rachel, pero digamos que ya era demasiado tarde. Rachel ya prefería a las rubias. – Quinn explicaba tranquilamente. Sabía que con Brittany no existiría drama, ó eso quería pensar.

-Me alegra que no haya hecho un escándalo de ello, supongo que está creciendo. Creo que usar los chalecos de Mr. Schue lo ha hecho razonar en muchas cosas de la vida. – Brittany estaba consciente de que Finn era grande y torpe, pero tenía un gran y buen corazón.

-Yo también me alegro, me alegra que haya podido avanzar, pero seamos sinceras, tú no quieres preguntarme de mi vida sentimental con Rachel, porque si eres la misma Brittany que llevo conociendo por años, sabrás por nuestras miradas que ella me hace muy feliz. Por lo tanto, ya puedes soltar tu cuestionario. – Quinn se alegraba un poco al saber que al menos Brittany se interesaba en conocer si la rubia estaba feliz, pero tampoco podía seguir un juego que no las llevaría a nada. Brittany solo quería saber de una persona.

Brittany respiro hondo varias veces, formulo sus preguntas miles de veces mientras se dirigía a las gradas, lugar el cual visito con sus dos amigas cientos de veces, en especial con Santana. Su mente la bombardeaba de preguntas relacionadas a la nueva vida de la latina, la cual ni le había dirigido la palabra en aquella llamada, la latina que ahora era amiga de Marley y de Blaine. La latina que cocinaba para Rachel, Quinn y Kurt, la latina que solo gritaba otro nombre con cada orgasmo, ahora tenía en su garganta el nombre de otra persona más.

Ese día no había practica de Cheerios y ambas podían apreciar lo verde que el pasto era, lo hermoso que había sido compartir su tiempo con ambas. Pero Quinn tenía razón, Britt solo tenía una cosa en la mente en ese momento, algo raro en ella.

-¿Ella es buena para Santana? – Fue la única pregunta que se pudo formar en su garganta.

-¿Por qué no le preguntas tú? ¿Qué no eres su mejor amiga? – Quinn había sido una persona cruel y fría en el pasado, pero eso la había protegido de la gente y sus conflictos emocionales. Gracias Rachel, era más calmada con las persona, pero Brittany tenía que entender más de una cosa respecto a la vida. Ella ya no era una niña.

-Desde que se fue…no he hablado con ella. – Britt contesto mirando al suelo. Siempre se había otorgado ese título, pero en realidad ya no sabía cómo llamar a su relación con Santana. Era verdad que tan mala amiga había sido que por su mente Santana y Rachel viviendo juntas jamás se cruzo por su mente, no le había importado a donde iría a parar la latina. O al menos eso quería proyectar.

-Hay cosas que no puedo contestar porque no es mi relación.

-Sabes que eso no me ayuda en nada.

-¿En qué te debe de ayudar? ¿Qué no estás con Sam? Si no han hablado desde entonces, quiere decir que ni amigas son ya. Entonces no hay razones para incluso preguntarme. – Quinn deseaba tentar su suerte.

-Sabes que ella es muy importante para mí Quinn. – Brittany no estaba de humor para que Quinn se rehusará a contestar sus preguntas.

-También lo es para mí, tuvimos nuestras altas y bajas, pero Santana López es parte de mi vida y siempre será alguien a quien quiera. – Quinn quería escuchar las palabras de Brittany. – Además, es quien ha cuidado a mi novia como nadie en el mundo, ha sido su amiga desde el primer instante y ha estado con ella, incluso cuando yo no he podido y eso hace que sea aún más especial para mí. Santana es la mejor amiga de Rachel y viceversa, te guste o no.

Brittany se había quedado callada ante el comentario de Quinn, no era una mentira que prácticamente ella había supuesto que Santana regresaría a ella como toda mejor amiga. Pero esta vez, se había equivocado respecto a la morena. Santana se había ido para nunca volver.

-Cassandra July, maestra de danza en NYADA. Tal y como escuchaste es maestra de Rachel. – Quinn continúo al no recibir respuesta de Britt. Decidió al menos contestar quién era la nueva novia de Santana. – Rubia, estatura promedio, canta, baila, actúa e incluso dirige, buenas piernas, brazos y unas abdominales de acero. Podríamos considerarla como otra Santana, pero rubia y mala. Pero igual de ardiente. Esa es la nueva novia de nuestra amiga.

-¿Mala? – Brittany no quitaba la mirada de Quinn, aunque ella solo viera hacia el campo. La rubia más alta trato de evadir los otros adjetivos en su mente.

-Odio como trata a Rachel y aunque pensé que con esa relación diablilla se alejaría de las fiestas un rato, me equivoque. Cassandra es una fiesta en vivo. El nivel de tolerancia de alcohol de la latina ha subido gracias a su amorcito. Pero ella está contenta.

-Si es tan mala y le está haciendo daño a tu novia, quiere decir que no son mejores amigas sí dejan que otras personas las dañen ¡Deben alejarla de ella de inmediato! – Brittany se había puesto de pie. Si en realidad Cassandra era una mala persona, no entendía porque Quinn permitía que la latina estuviera con ella. En especial Rachel "la mejor amiga".

-Ya te dije Brittany que no es mi relación.

-¿Me estás diciendo que vas a dejar que lastimen a Santana? – Brittany alzaba su tono de voz, lo cual nunca hacia.

-Creo que no tienes nada de derecho para hablar, cuando tú eres la única persona que ha lastimado a Santana. – Quinn se estaba hartando, definitivamente Cassandra no era su persona favorita, pero hacia demasiada presión en Rachel porque sabía que la diva tenía el potencial para soportar todo y salir adelante.

-Yo…no…

-Tú sabes perfectamente lo mucho que has lastimado a Santana, y no hablo de circunstancias recientes. Acepta que San no volverá cada vez que llores y no puedas hacer algo por tú cuenta. Y bastante te aguantó. – Quinn sabía que era el momento para actuar.

-Yo nunca quise lastimarla…Ella fue quién termino la relación- Los ojos de Brittany se estaban llenando de agua mientras hablaba.

-¿Ah no? Pues a mí me parece todo lo contrario. Pero me sorprende aún más que aún no hayas entendido la decisión de Santana…ó sabes que, es verdad, no sé porque no me sorprende que no entiendas NADA Brittany. ¿Qué ahora Sam no te explica? ¿ó será que no puede, por que tampoco entiende? – Quinn se acercaba a Brittany de forma amenazante. – Sabes, Cassandra será mala con sus alumnos. Pero con Santana es una persona totalmente diferente, en realidad le importa. Cassandra no necesita que le expliquen las cosas, ella puede ser capaz de darle una relación de otro nivel, una relación profunda, una relación madura.

-Quinn, no tienes derecho a…

-Tengo derecho de pedirte que ¡CREZCAS! ¡Por el amor de Dios Brittany, ya no tienes 15 años! No fuiste capaz de comprender nada y lo primero que hiciste fue aceptar unirte a una relación con un hombre muy dulce pero simple. Dejaste ir a tú mujer perfecta por querer jugar a la "mujer adulta" porque a mí no me vas a negar que el motivo de tu relación con Sam, es porque quieres que el mundo sepa que Brittany Susan Pierce puede llegar a ser alguien sin Santana López ¿Ó no?- El tono de voz de Fabray era alto en comparación a sus oraciones pasadas. Era momento de sacar todo lo que pensaba sobre la situación de sus amigas.

-¡Ella fue quién me alejo! ¡Santana me dejo! – Ahora era la bailarina la que se mostraba frustrada ante la realidad de las palabras de la Ex porrista.

-¡Tú fuiste quien le consiguió la maldita beca Brittany! ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué se quedará para siempre en Lima? Ese no es pretexto para lastimarla nuevamente, sé que ni el valor tuviste de decirle de tu relación. Pero estoy segura de que no lo hiciste por pena. Pena de no poder conseguir a alguien mejor que Santana…Solo porque sabes que no existe tal persona. – Quinn estaba siendo cruel, pero más cruel era ver como Brittany no era juzgada por sus errores, mientras que la flecha siempre apuntaba a Santana como la mala de la historia.

-Pensé…que al enterarse volvería…a mí. – Brittany ya no podía contener sus lágrimas, así que solo las dejo salir, al igual que sus sentimientos.

-Como siempre, ¿No es así?...Santana entendió que no la querías ya en tu vida. Sé que es extraño imaginar a una Santana que no hace escándalo de ello, pero la entiendo. Yo también me alejaría de Rachel al saber que volvió con Finn. No soportaría ver como deje que fuera lo mejor para caer bajo, de nuevo. – Quinn trataba de que la bailarina entendiera su punto, solo esperaba hacerlo.

-Sam es lindo, pero…

-No es Santana. ¿Cierto?

-No lo es…Pero, pueden ver que estoy saliendo adelante…sin ella…

-Entonces, creo que eres más estúpida de lo que pensaba. – Quinn sabía que lastimaría a Brittany usando esas palabras, pero sabía que las cosas creaban mayor impacto en una persona utilizando palabras "sensibles". – No entiendo lo que estás haciendo, y creo que no lo entenderé. – Y así Quinn empezó a caminar hacia otra dirección, con intención de irse. – Lamento que tu estupidez no te deje ver las cosas claramente.

-Estoy creciendo…poco a poco Quinn. – La voz de Brittany estaba rota, las palabras de Quinn le habían afectado y mucho.

-No se nota, no puedes creerte un adulto solo porque estés cargando a un niño contigo. Y otra cosa, vendremos para la boda de Mr. Schue. Finn acaba de darme las invitaciones, así que te pediré que respetes a la novia de Santana cuando venga y la presente ante todos. Y te pido que no comentes nada de lo mío y Rachel, también queremos anunciarlo ese día. Y no lamento nada de lo que te dije, porque en verdad no sé quién es la porrista que esta frente a mí. La Brittany que yo conocí y de la que Santana se enamoró esta pérdida. – Y de esta manera, Quinn salió de la vista de Brittany.

-Soy una estúpida…- Susurró Brittany antes de dejarse cae en sus rodillas.


	12. Rosa Azul

**Capítulo 12- Rosa Azul**

Al llegar a su automóvil se recargo en el volante, su respiración era pesada. Jamás en su vida se imagino decirle esas cosas Brittany, pero en su mente todo era correcto. Quinn Fabray sabía lo que hacía, pero eso no evitaba ese sentimiento de "culpa" que la estaba llenando. Así que saco su celular y se recargo en el asiento de piloto. Necesitaba decirle a su novia lo ocurrido.

-Hola Amor, pensé que tardarías más en llegar a tu casa. Sigo en la lavandería. – Rachel contestaba su celular, dejando de lado la revista que estaba leyendo al ver en la pantalla como la llamada de su novia entraba.

-Necesito contarte algo, ¿estás sentada? – Quinn sabía lo dramática que era Rachel, pero debía compartir con alguien su enfrentamiento con Brittany.

-Quinn, amor. ¿Estás bien? – Rachel ahora estaba preocupada.

-Lo estoy. Pero creo que Brittany no lo está. – Dejo salir un suspiro al escuchar el tono preocupado de Rachel.

-Lucy Quinn Fabray ¿Qué hiciste? – Así como la gente decía que Rachel era dramática, se sabía que de vez en cuando Quinn perdía el sentido de la honestidad con las personas, una de los detalles que Berry le atribuía a su amistad con Santana.

Antes de entrar al Penthouse, Santana sintió algo extraño en su pecho. No era una presión normal. Pero lo dejo pasar, sabiendo que pronto estaría en los brazos de la rubia.

-Cassie. ¿Dónde estás? – Santana preguntaba al no ver a su novia en el primer piso. Cassandra era una mujer de gustos elegantes y altos. La rubia vivía en un Penthouse no muy lejos de la escuela, conducía un pontiac solstice, comía solo lo mejor y toda su ropa y accesorios eran de marca. Ella no solo percibía su sueldo de NYADA. Tenía diversas inversiones y era tutora de varios artistas en ascenso e incluso artistas de nombre reconocido que no deseaban que el medio se enterara que se estaban oxidando. Sus ingresos eran buenos, demasiado buenos. Así que Cassandra se daba sus lujos de manera descomunal. En especial, porque cuando era pequeña nunca los tuvo, ella venía de una familia humilde y el de hecho de haber logrado tanto le daba el derecho de decirle al mundo que todo eso era suyo.

-Acá arriba sexy, te estaba esperando. – La voz de Cassandra venía de su cuarto principal. Santana dejo su bolsa en el lugar de siempre y subió a la habitación. Al ver la puerta abierta, simplemente entró. La habitación estaba llena de pétalos de rosa azul e incienso. El olor de la habitación era increíble. Santana inhalo profundo el aroma y al soltar el aire, sintió como la rodeaban por la cintura.

-¿Te gusta? – Cassie tenía sus brazos en la cintura de la latina.

-¿Rosas Azules? ¿Lo recordaste? – Hace días ambas habían pasado por un puesto de flores, en el cual pudieron apreciar unas rosas azules. Santana nunca fue una mujer que le llamarán atención las flores, decía que no entendía cómo es que la gente las arrancaba para verlas morir. Ella prefería otro tipo de detalles. Pero el vendedor les había explicado algo especial sobre esa coloración de la rosa.

- Una rosa azul Es algo "Exquisito, delicado, diferente y especial." Es conocida como un símbolo de lo inalcanzable. Tú Santana López eres totalmente especial para mí y quiero que no lo olvides. Eres única. – Cassandra le dio la vuelta a la latina, ahora sus frentes descansaban una en la otra. - ¿Te gusta?

-Me encanta lo detallista que puedes ser. – Santana beso los labios de Cassandra, atrayendo más a la rubia hacia su cuerpo. – Pero me quiero cerciorar que los pétalos estén bien. – Decía Santana acercándose a la cama y tumbando a Cassandra. Sus labios seguían conectados y Cassie llevaba sus manos al trasero de Santana para apretarlo. – ¡Dios! Como me encanta ese trasero latino tuyo. – Lo toco un poco más para subir sus manos hasta el rostro de la latina.

-¿Cómo están los petalos sexy? – Ante la pregunta la latina tomo un par en su mano y simulo analizarlos. –Son perfectos. – Y volvió a besar a Cassandra. Esa tarde sería muy larga para ambas.

-Amor, tú sabes que te amo, pero eso que le dijiste a Brittany no fue nada pero nada bueno. – Rachel había escuchado durante los últimos 20 minutos toda la conversación de su novia y la ex novia de su ahora mejor amiga. – Sé que Brittany no es mi persona favorita en estos momentos, algo raro en mí, porque a mí no me hizo nada. Pero supongo que te pasaste un poco de la raya.

-¿Lo crees? – Quinn le conto cada oración y cada expresión a su novia, no podía mentirle. Y aunque en su mente el decirle estúpida a Brittany sonaba como lo peor. Su corazón le decía que era una de las formas para despertar a la porrista. – Solo quiero que a Brittany no se le ocurra hacer una locura si llega a ver a Santana con Cassandra en la boda.

-Pareciera ahora que quieres defender la relación de las dos, cuando te recuerdo que fuiste la primera en estar en contra. – Rachel se había sorprendido al saber que Santana estaba saliendo con su maestra. Curiosamente no se habían conocido en NYADA. Y aunque Santana había dicho que solo serán un par de salidas, todo eso termino en una relación. Y Quinn después de enterarse de todo el martirio de Rachel, no estuvo muy contenta en ver a su mejor amiga con esa mujer, pero decidió no meterse porque ciertamente quería que Santana pudiera salir adelante.

-No voy a defender la relación de ellas dos. Pero Brittany no tiene derecho alguno. – Quinn estaba un poco más calmada.

-No lo tiene, pero ella jamás dejará de querer a Santana, es normal que se preocupe por ella. Y más si le dijiste que Cassandra es el mismo diablo. – Rachel entendía la preocupación de Britt.

-Pues no la describí tanto así, pero me imagino que eso fue lo que pudo haber entendido. Estoy consciente de que la lastime con mis palabras pero no pude evitarlo. Además quiero verte ya. – Quinn había ido a Lima por unos documentos que su maestro le había pedido sobre un trabajo que su padre hizo hace años, había sido un favor. Porque esos días tendría que haber tomando el tren para ir a ver a Rachel.

-Yo también te extraño, pero tengo que hablar con Kurt y Santana para ver lo de la boda. – Quinn también le había mencionado su conversación con Finn y los boletos de la boda y prácticamente la promesa de asistencia.

-Yo hablo con Santana, no le contare de mi conversación con Britt, pero debo de hablar con ella. Tú habla con Kurt, yo puedo pedir esos días como favor, estoy segura que no tendré problemas, mis notas son excelentes.

-Mi novia es todo un cerebrito. Estoy tan orgullosa, pero ¿Eso significa que no te veré hasta la semana de la boda? – Rachel entendía que su relación no era tan difícil como una relación realmente a distancia. Ellas solo estaban a pocas horas, pero aún así, odiaba no poder estar con su novia cada fin de semana.

-Tengo que regresar a la Universidad mañana, tengo que hacer unas cosas. En cuanto confirmemos los horarios, te prometo no hacerte esperar preciosa. – Quinn encendía el carro para dirigirse a su casa. – Tengo que irme amor, le dije a mi madre que no tardaría mucho y ya llevo horas en la escuela. Me dijo que quería platicar de unas cosas ¿Ya mero terminas?

-Sí, yo creo que cinco minutos más me voy, vete con cuidado amor. Te amo. Hablamos más tarde.

-Yo también te amo. – Y así Quinn termino la llamada. – Espero que sea el despertar de Brittany. En verdad lo espero. – Y de esta forma piso el acelerador para dirigirse a su hogar en Lima.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, una rubia corría desesperada a su casa, no quería ver a nadie. Incluso había ignorado las llamadas de Sam. Solo quería llegar a su cuarto, el único lugar en donde se sentía protegida. Solo faltaba una cuadra para llegar a su hogar, pero fuera de éste vio como su madre y su hermana menor se acercaban al automóvil.

-¡Britt hija! Iremos al centro comercial por las compras ¿Vienes con nosotras? – Preguntaba la señora Pierce al ver como su hija se aproximaba hacia la casa.

-¡Vamos hermana! - Decía una animada niña rubia de 6 años. A diferencia de Brittany, los ojos de Ashley eran grises.

Pero Brittany solo paso de lado, no le contesto a ninguna de las dos y se dirigió al interior de la casa. En verdad necesitaba estar sola.

-¿Qué tiene Britt, mami?

-De seguro algo le hizo daño amor, vamos. Pasaremos por una nieve antes de hacer las compras. – La Señora Pierce conocía a sus hijas como la palma de su mano. Ella sabía que Brittany venía llorando. De seguro venía de la escuela, pero ya tendría tiempo para hablar con su hija, ó al menos eso esperaba. Desde su ruptura con Santana, su hija no hacía nada más que guardarse todo para ella misma.

Corrió hacia su habitación y al abrir la puerta se aventó a la cama, tomó su almohada e intensifico el llanto. Las palabras de Quinn hacían eco en su mente. Ella había subestimado a Santana, ella pensaba que Santana volvería a ella. Jamás se imagino a otra mujer. ¿Quién demonios era Cassandra July? Ella tenía que saber. No podía quedarse solo con las palabras de Quinn. Así que como pudo, limpio sus lagrimas, acercó su laptop y busco el nombre. Afortunadamente ó no tanto, la pagina de NYADA tenía un portal en donde "exhibían" el talento de sus profesores. Y ahí estaban, más de 40 videos. Brittany sabía que era ella, veía rubio en cada video. No estaba segura de dar play a los videos. Pero tomo el coraje suficiente para hacerlo.

Sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían, Cassandra July había trabajado con Fergie. ¿Para una adaptación de Nine? Las veía con sus propios ojos. Quinn no mentía al decir que la nueva novia de Santana ya era parte del medio.

/yNBrRn1Yn64

Había otro video cuyo título llamo la atención de la rubia. Ese video, según la descripción había sido captado por uno de los alumnos de NYADA a principios de año escolar.

/tquvDavHKAw

Sin duda era una buena interpretación, era demasiado buena. Pero la curiosidad de la bailarina no quedó ahí, decidió buscar más de la supuesta nueva novia. Y quién busca encuentra. Así que cientos de fotos sobre Cassandra aparecieron. Ya había sido reconocida anteriormente, ella ya era alguien en la vida y aunque leía que Cassandra ahora solo se dedicaba a dar clases. La rubia no evito sentir una rabia. Sin duda la maestra de NYADA era hermosa. Había fotos de diversos proyectos y eso le incomodaba a la porrista.

.

. /radio/images/stories/kate-hudson_

. /f928742fb2d7f3adf9023d63eff915b1/tumblr_mkythitwQ v1s93x1qo1_

Cassandra July eran sin duda diferente. Era como la había descrito Quinn. Realmente era guapa y sí podía cantar y bailar. ¿Qué más no podría hacer? Santana ahora estaba con la mujer ideal. Sus ojos se llenaron nuevamente de lágrimas al imaginar los cientos de veces que Santana le decía que la amaba y que ella solo la amaría a ella. Todo había sido mentira. Y en un impulso, se levanto de su cama y se dirigió al armario en donde tenía una caja, una caja que lleno la vez que Santana rompió con ella. En esa caja, había cartas, fotos, peluches y ropa que la latina le había dejado antes de irse a la Universidad.

No quería recordar las promesas de la latina, no quería, así que metió algunas fotos dentro de la caja mientras su llanto seguía. Brittany estaba decidida a tirar la caja que no pudo desechar cuando su relación se termino. Pero al tomar la foto que estaba colgada cerca de su cama un recuerdo vino a su mente.

_**INICIO FLASHBACK**_

_-¿En qué piensas princesa? – Santana acariciaba el cabello de Brittany, quien se encontraba en su regazo. _

_-Creo que Ash, disfruto mucho su regalo. _

_-No todos los niños pueden tener una cámara como regalo de cumpleaños. _

_-No deberías de consentirla tanto, le hará mal. – Brittany decía incorporándose y quedando cerca de la cara de la latina. _

_-Cuando te consiento a tí no dices nada, entonces ¿debería de dejarlo de hacerlo? – Santana le decía coquetamente a su novia, a quién comenzaba a pegar a su cuerpo. _

_-¡Ah no! A mí debes de consentirme todos los días. Me encanta cuando me mimas. – La rubia subía sus dedos por la pierna de su novia, hasta llegar a su mentón. – Amo la manera en la que me amas. – los dedos de la rubia rozaban los de Santana de forma seductora.- Pero definitivamente amo la forma en la que me haces sentir. – y así acerco su labios a los de la latina. Era un beso dulce y delicado. Ninguna intensifico el beso. Estaban en su mundo, hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe y un flash llamo su atención. _

_**FIN FLASHBACK.**_

Atrajo la foto a su pecho recordando el instante en que su hermana menor capturó ese momento tan tierno para ambas, regalándoles así un marco hecho por ella misma en la escuela primaria. Brittany observó la foto. Nadie podría haber dicho que no estaban enamoradas y muchos menos después de ver esa imagen que proclamaba tanto amor. El marco en donde se encontraba la fotografía era la forma de Ashley para decir cuánto las quería. El marco era de color rojo como su uniforme, tenía corazones blancos y tenía dibujadas estrellas azules y negras, simulando los ojos de las porristas. Además, tenía pequeñas frases como "Amo a mis hermanas" y "No hay nadie mejor que las latinas" factor que siempre hacia reír a Santana. No era una obra de arte, pero ciertamente era una de las fotos más especiales que tenían.

Nuevamente observo la foto y aprecio como sonreía en el beso. Jamás había hecho eso con nadie. Ni siquiera besando a Sam podía hacerlo; era verdad que el chico era encantador, pero no provocaba ese algo que la latina fácilmente provocaba. Sus besos con la latina siempre eran sinceros. No importaba si sus labios solo estuvieran en contacto por pocos segundos, la sensación nunca desaparecía.

Se acerco a la caja y trato de dejar la foto en ella. Pero algo le impedía hacerlo, ¿Por qué cuando Santana termino la relación no pudo? ¿Y por qué aun no era capaz de hacerlo? La latina no era una simple persona más en su vida. En realidad se encontraba pérdida sin ella y el tener esos recuerdos materiales hacía que su corazón mantuviera esperanza. ¿Pero para qué? Santana tenía una relación y ella también. No era lógico aún tener cosas de ella. Pero la lógica nunca había funcionado en ellas.

Brittany dejo la fotografía en su lugar, y regreso la caja a su armario. No podía. No podía dejar de lado las cosas de Santana, por más doloroso que fuera saber que estuviera en brazos de una nueva rubia bailarina. No podía. No al menos hasta escuchar de labios de la latina que era feliz con Cassandra July. Al querer salir, recordó que solo había una forma en la que podría dormir después de derramar tantas lágrimas. Movió los ganchos de su ropa para ver la chamarra de cheerios de Santana colgada. La latina se la había obsequiado antes de irse de Lima. Sabía que Britt tenía una fijación con dormir con cosas que le recordarán a la latina. Como blusas, playeras, pijamas y otras cosas. Incluso el cojín que usaba para dormir había sido un regalo de la morena y se negaba a dormir sin él. Y ahora lo que más necesitaba era sentir que al menos aún era importante para la latina, así que se puso la chamarra e inhalo el olor impregnado, se recostó en su cama, abrazando su cojín y cerró los ojos tratando de calmar su mente y corazón.

En otro lugar en Nueva York, una morena se encontraba abrazando a una rubia bajo las sabanas. A pesar de haber tenido relaciones el día anterior y ese mismo día temprano, su ritmo no disminuía y parecía que cada vez que terminaban solo buscaban el mínimo roce para iniciar otra sesión de sexo. Algo que no molestaba a ninguna de las dos. La morena estaba más recuperada y buscaba otro encuentro, así que trato de ponerse encima de la rubia para atacar su cuello, pero pudo escuchar como su celular hacía eco en la sala. Así que con un gruñido se levanto desnuda de la cama a buscar su bolso y tomar el celular.

-Será mejor que sea una emergencia Fabray. – Santana no estaba muy feliz al ser interrumpida.

-Wow López, no han pasados ni 3 horas desde que nos vimos y ¿Ya te estoy interrumpiendo? – Quinn sonreía maliciosamente del otro lado de la línea.

-Tú sabes que a mí no me gusta perder el tiempo. Pero dime ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás molesta porque se me olvido mencionarle a tu novia que ibas a ir a Lima? - Santana quería acabar con la conversación rápido. Estaba desnuda en medio de la sala, no era que le molestará, pero prefería estar desnuda en la cama de su novia.

-Iré al grano, Finn me dio las invitaciones para la boda de Mr. Schue que es el próximo viernes, así que estamos cordialmente invitados, por lo que necesito que le digas a tu noviecita porque también tengo un boleto con su nombre para ella. Así que pónganse de acuerdo con los horarios porque di mi palabra en que los seis iríamos. – Soltó Quinn sencillamente.

-¿Qué tú qué? ¿Fabray estas consciente de que tengo un empleo? Y de que Cassandra también tiene muchas cosas que hacer.

-No te preocupes, no creo que dejen de tener relaciones aunque no estemos en Nueva York.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero rubiecita y no, jamás dejaremos de tenerlas – Quinn siempre bromeaba sobre la relación sexual que mantenía con la maestra de NYADA. – Además tenemos menos de una semana para preparar todo, ¿estás loca?

-Jajaja López, sonaste igual que mí novia. Quién por cierto, amo la idea. En realidad, sería muy bueno ver de nuevo a todo el equipo. Planeo que Rachel se quede en mi casa, Adam se quedaría en la casa de Kurt y claro, Cassandra y tú estarían en tu casa. ¿No amas la idea? – Quinn usaba un tono sarcástico.

-Te odio Fabray. – Santana llevaba su mano su frente. Le atraía la idea de ir a Lima. Pero jamás pensó que Finn pensaría en invitar a Cassandra. Jamás había hablado con ella sobre el tema de conocer a sus padres o incluso ir a su ciudad natal. No iba ser fácil convencer a su novia para asistir a la boda de su ex maestro. – Sabes en estos momentos no tengo ganas de discutir porque ya estoy pensando en que cosas hacerle a mí novia mientras tú estás en Ohio sin Berry para entretenerte. – Santana había presionado un botón.

-Te odio López. – Quinn no pensó que Santana usaría esa carta.

-Lo sé, pero aún así no puedes vivir sin mí. Así que…- Pero en esos momento Santana sintió unos brazos rodearla por la cintura y unos labios besando su espalda. – El deber me llama Fabray y sabes que odio ser irresponsable. – Santana se daba la vuelta para tomar los labios de Cassadra con los suyos.

-De todos modos seguiré haciendo presión López y bueno… ¡Hola Cassandra! – Gritaba Quinn asegurándose de que ambas pudieran escuchar a pesar de estar iniciando con sus actividades.

-Hola Quinn, lo lamento pero te robare a esta latina durante unas horas más. – Decía Cassandra colocando las piernas de Santana alrededor de su cintura y arrojando el celular de la latina hacia otro de los sillones. Quinn al escuchar el corte de la llamada solo soltó - Pues a mí no me la robaste, eso tendrás que explicárselo a otra rubia.

-Se puede saber ¿Por qué Regina Reggie Love te hablo? – Preguntaba la maestra besando la clavícula de su novia. Haciendo que la morena solo soltará gemidos.

-Es respecto a…- Pero Cassandra ya había bajado su mano hacia la entrada de la latina. -¿Ajá? – Preguntaba sensualmente la rubia al sentir la humedad de Santana. –Quinn..qui…e..re que…- Santana sentía como los dedos de July entraban en ella. - ¿Qué pasa sexy? ¿Qué necesita Elle Woods? – Cassandra ahora besaba el cuello de Santana. – Ya hablaremos de eso, ahora ven acá. – Y así Santana tomo el rostro de Cassandra para intensificar el beso y pasar más horas de diversión.

Estaba agotada de llevar la ropa de Santana, no sabía porque tenía que seguir apostando con la latina. Pero al menos pudo aprovechar para llevar la suya también. Ciertamente Rachel estaba emocionada con la idea de volver a Ohio por unos días, quería volver a ver el rostro de sus amigos y salir un poco de la rutina sería bueno. Y aunque ya le había avisado un poco a Kurt sobre el tema, ambos aún tenían que hablar con sus profesores para que pudieran faltar el Viernes sin atrasarse en las actividades. Por suerte para ella, mañana era viernes y podrían discutirlo con calma. Incluso Kurt le había prometido estar con ella en una hora y aunque la respuesta de Santana le preocupaba, no tenía idea de cómo su maestra de baile le haría para acompañarlos. Rachel decidió meterse a bañar para poder descansar, hasta que su celular sonó.

-Amor, pensé que tardarías más en hablarme. – Rachel sonreía al ver la fotografía de Quinn en la pantalla.

-¿Qué traes puesto? – Fue lo único que la rubia pregunto. Santana sí que había presionado un botón.


	13. Pocas Horas

**Capítulo 13 – Pocas Horas**

-¿Se puede saber cómo demonios es que ya se pusieron de acuerdo sin mí? – Santana entraba a la sala, no muy contenta. Después de su estadía con Cassandra, había recibido un mensaje de Kurt diciendo "Satanás será mejor que te apresures, los nuevos horarios te obligarán a hacer las labores domesticas"

-Rachel y yo estuvimos hablando y hoy pedimos a nuestros profesores los permisos. Kurt decía sin quitar la vista de la pantalla. – No es nuestra culpa que no llegarás a dormir, así que decidimos planear todo con antelación.

-Como somos tan perfectos alumnos, solo tenemos que adelantar una serie de actividades para el miércoles. Lo cual no será problema. Y realizar unos favores que nos han pedido atender. Así que podremos salir de Nueva York el jueves a medio día. – Rachel le "explicaba" a Diablilla, que al igual que Kurt no quitaba la vista de la pantalla.

-Es por eso que por los días, no estaremos aquí mucho tiempo en la tarde, por lo que tendrás que ocuparte de las actividades domesticas. Es el pago por estar satisfaciendo otras necesidades mientras los planes se realizan. – Kurt aún no se acostumbraba al hecho de que Santana tuviera relaciones con la maestra de Rachel, por lo que trataba de evitar la palabra sexo a toda costa.

-¿Qué demonios? No es mi culpa que el gnomo y tú no tengan tiempo de "satisfacer otras necesidades". Me da mucha pena su caso, pero definitivamente no haré nada. Y aún no hablo con nadie de la administración como para que den por hecho que volveré a la villa de perdedores – Santana odiaba que le dieran órdenes. Más cuando aún no estaba segura de querer ir a la boda de su ex maestro.

-Satanás, cuando te dije que ya todo estaba planeado. Es porque ya consideramos todo. ¿Recuerdas que el Señor White nos debe un favor respecto a sus idas a bares? Pues resulta que pudimos haberle mencionado ese detalle y bueno…Los cuatro estamos exentos de las actividades de NYADA. – Kurt decía cruzando sus piernas. Al igual que Rachel quería volver a Lima, para ver a su padre y a sus compañeros.

-¿QUÉ? ¿Chantajearon a mi jefe? – Santana preguntaba un poco sorprendida.

-Sí ¿Por qué?

-¡Dios! Estoy orgullosa de ustedes siameses. No pensé que aprendieran tan rápido de mí y que pudieran usarlo a su favor. - Santana estaba ciertamente orgullosa que ambos aprovecharán las ventajas de conocer información sobre las personas cercanas.

-Entonces ¿Qué dices?, se que quieres ir a Lima. Nos la pasaremos muy bien con los chicos. Solamente es un día y medio de clases. Creo que la boda de Mr. Schue lo vale totalmente. – Rachel solo quería escuchar una respuesta convencida de la latina.

-Un momento. Kurt ¿Dijiste los cuatro? – Santana no entendía de donde venía el número par.

-Adam, claro que mi novio. Y déjame decirte que él será el encargado de hacer que tú calienta camas pueda asistir al evento. No hay pretexto para que digas algo Satán. – Kurt se había adelantado a los hechos. Su novio era un alumno de mayor grado y era del agrado de muchos profesores y administrativos. Había pasado las clases de Cassandra, siendo de los pocos sobrevivientes que tenían aún autoestima. Así que conocía el sistema más que ellos.

-¿En qué momento aprendieron tantas cosas de mí? - Santana se sentaba en la sala para tratar de asimilar todo.

-Digamos que deseamos ver a los demás. – Rachel aclaraba.

-¿Están consientes de quienes estarán allá, verdad? – Santana preguntaba como si ambos estuvieran obviando el hecho de que sus antiguas parejas estaban aún en Lima.

-Quinn. – Dejó salir Rachel. - Ella me da el valor de ir. No estaré sola. Sé que será raro para Finn vernos actuar a ambas como una pareja, pero por lo que Quinn menciono, el está tratando de salir adelante también. Y para ser sincera, quiero que todo el mundo me vea llegar de la mano de la rubia más hermosa. – Rachel sonreía ante la imagen.

-Yo también quiero que todos me vean llegar con el rubio más guapo del mundo. – Kurt se unía al argumento de Rachel. – Sé que teniéndolo a mi lado, será una forma de demostrarles a todos y a mí, que estoy continuando con mi vida. – él joven había pensado en lo difícil que sería ver nuevamente a Blaine, cuando el moreno muchas veces trato de contactarlo. Y a pesar de que Kurt lo había perdonado; no estaba dispuesto a iniciar otra relación con él.

Santana lo tuvo claro en ese momento, no se había puesto a analizar la situación. Ella no quería volver a Lima, para evitar ser bombardeaba por los miles de cuestionamientos acerca de su nueva relación. Sus padres sabían que había iniciado una, pero no conocían a Cassandra más que por fotografía. Nada más. Los chicos de ND solo habían sabían su nombre y estaba también…Brittany. Ese día de la llamada por Skype, no le dirigió ninguna palabra. Y ella sabía que el no hablarle no era la mejor forma de demostrarle que estaba avanzando. No lo era. Soltó aire y rio; se levanto de su lugar ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros de cuarto.

-Siento decirte Berry, que la única que tendrá a la rubia más hermosa del mundo. Seré yo. – Y así Santana salió de la vista de sus compañeros. Dejándolos con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sabían que haber tomado las riendas en el asunto haría que Santana no discutiera en contra. Kurt y Rachel sabían que ella tenía tantas ganas de ir a Lima como ellos, pero suponían que en la mente de la latina existían los mismos cuestionamientos que ellos tuvieron al principio. Pero que al final terminaría cediendo para demostrar que los tres habían crecido.

_**Días después**_

-¿Puedes dejar de mandar mensajes? ¡Ya me desesperaste! ¡A mí! ¡Rachel Berry! – Rachel estaba estresada por ver como Santana no soltaba su celular en ningún momento, estaban a punto de abordar el avión a Ohio y la latina no hacía otra cosa que teclear en su celular.

-Estoy asegurándome que todo esté bajo control, ¿Ok?

-Satán, solo porque Crazy July no esté contigo el primer día no quiere decir que puedas estar como novia psicópata mandándole mensajes cada 5 segundos. Nunca pensé que fueras así Satanás. - Kurt decía viendo como la latina en serio no dejaba el celular.

_Inicio Flashback_

_-Debo decir que me tomo por sorpresa. – Cassandra decía tomando por la cintura a la latina, quién se encontraba en el Penthouse de la maestra. Santana se había dirigido a su casa a "plantearle" la invitación y el plan de sus amigos._

_-Sé que es muy rápido. Pero quiero que me acompañes. Quiero llegar con mi hermosa novia. – Santana acariciaba la mejilla de Cassie. _

_-¿Vas a presumirme? Porque creo que yo seré quien te presuma. – Cassandra decía besando a Santana. – Tendré que revisar unas cosas, nadie se ha quejado del día que no "pude" dar la clase, pero quiero estar segura que al menos Schwimmer no haya abierto la boca. – Cassandra no era la típica novia que asistía los eventos de sus parejas. Pero lo que Santana no sabía era que Cassandra, había escuchado sobre su ex relación con Brittany. Antes de establecer su relación "formal" con la latina. Ellas nunca habían hablado de sus relaciones del pasado, solo habían un arreglo sobre nunca mencionarlas. _

_Gracias a muchas conversaciones que escucho en clases entre Rachel y Kurt. Se enteró de la porrista. Y agregando que Adam había sido un filtro para ella también. Quién según el europeo, había sido la relación más larga y estable de la latina, hasta que ella decidió terminarla. El motivo no era conocido, pero Kurt le había comentado al rubio que jamás había visto a Santana tan feliz y que sin ella, San perdía el brillo en sus ojos. Así que no estaba dispuesta a dejar ir a Santana donde la ex novia pudiera tener acceso. _

_-¿Qué dices? ¿Iras? – Preguntaba Santana. – Los gemelos James/Parker ya tiene mi coartada. _

_-No dejare a mi sexy latina ir sin mí. Así que dame unas horas para arreglar todo, pero mientras tanto. – Cassandra comenzaba a bajar los tirantes del vestido de la latina. _

_Fin Flashback_

-No solamente estoy hablando con Cassie, solo estoy confirmando que mis padres no estén en casa. Si no que, realmente me hayan dejado la camioneta. No puedo estar en Ohio sin esa preciosura. - Y era verdad, los padres de Santana le habían dicho que esos días estarían en un crucero, así que no podrían verla y conocer a su novia. A decir verdad Santana se sentía aliviada y al mencionárselo a su novia, notó que ella también lo estuvo. Lo que no sabía es que los padres de la latina, también lo estaban.

-Algo me dice que Satan se esté asegurando que sus padres no estén en la ciudad más que cualquier cosa – Le dijo Kurt a Rachel. La cual asintió. Ella también estaba segura de que Santana no estaba preparada para presentar a Cassandra a sus padres y si ella se ponía en el lugar de San, Rachel jamás lo estaría. Cassandra al final no era un pan de dios. Al menos con nadie quien no tuviera un trasero latino.

-Tranquilos gemelos Olsen. Ya todo está listo. Solo espero que Quinn esté en el aeropuerto antes que nosotros, porque ya quiero subirme a la camioneta. Así que vámonos de una vez. ¿Por cierto donde está el bello durmiente? – Santana preguntaba haciendo referencia a Adam.

-Fue a comprar algunos pañuelos para el viaje. – Kurt decía restándole importancia.

-¿Pañuelos? Porcelana si no vamos a ver películas románticas en el avión.

-Hombre preparado vale por dos, ¿no es verdad? – Decía Adam llegando con el cargamento de utensilios para su novio y sus amigas. – Esto es para ti Rachel, té de miel. Esto es para él hombre más talentoso del mundo. – Decía dándole los pañuelos a Kurt.

-El hombre más talentoso del mundo murió hace unos años güerito. – Decía Santana.

-Para mí, sigue vivo. Y esto es para ti Santana, pensé que tal vez necesitarías uno. – Decía Adam entregándole un antifaz para dormir. El británico sabía por Kurt, que Santana odiaba quedarse sin hacer nada en los viajes, por lo que prefería dormir para "matar" el tiempo.

La llamada de abordaje los saco de sus pensamientos, al anunciar que quedaban 20 minutos para que abordarán. Así que tomaron sus maletas de mano para poder seguir a su destino. Los tres ex miembros del Glee club estaban nerviosos al saber que en pocas horas volverían al lugar que los vio crecer y querer ampliar su ambición. En pocas horas estarían en otra realidad, pero lo más importante. En pocas horas estarían frente a los ojos que en algún momento amaron más que nada o posiblemente seguían amando.


	14. Bienvenidos

**Capítulo 14 – Bienvenidos. **

En el aeropuerto de Lima, un grupo de amigos esperaba el arribo de sus amigos. Kurt le había comunicado a Finn que llegarían el jueves a las 4:00 pm. Su chantaje había conseguido que pudieran ausentarse la mitad del día en NYADA para poder salir a tiempo. Así que el joven se ofreció a llevar a los chicos de ND para convivir antes de la boda al día siguiente. Quinn había llegado desde el jueves en la mañana. Ella había mencionado que ella iría por ellos, en especial para entregar la camioneta de Santana, quien no dejo de presionarla toda la semana para que no olvidará pedirle la llave a los padres de la latina.

-¿Quinn si estará aquí también? Pregunto Artie, junto a Finn. El ahora asistente de Will, había invitado a los chicos del club a recibirlos. Y todos aceptaron, con excepción de Kitty y Sugar quién estaba preparando algo para la boda de Mr. Schue. Unos cuantos llegaron en la camioneta de Finn y otros llegaron por su cuenta.

-Wow, ¿También tienes que cuidarlos fuera de la escuela? – Pregunto una rubia al ver como todos los chicos de ND estaban sentados alrededor de Finn y él parado, simulando ser el padre de todos. Era una imagen graciosa en la mente de la próxima abogada.

-Hola Quinn. – Todos dejaron salir al ver como la rubia se acercaba a ellos. Todos sonrieron, excepto Brittany que no podía ver a Quinn a los ojos. Aún tenía sus palabras muy presentes en su mente. La única razón por la que estaba ahí era porque Sam había insistido en querer ir al aeropuerto como apoyo a Blaine, pero lo que la rubia no sabía era que Sam quería asegurarse de que Santana llegará con su novia y así evitar "cuidar" los movimientos de la latina a cada minuto.

-Kurt dijo que llegarían a las 4 en punto. – Mencionó Finn.

-Rachel me mando un mensaje hace 10 minutos. Ya están aquí, solo están esperando las maletas y supongo a que Santana deje de hacer los típicos escándalos que hace cuando alguien más toca sus maletas.

-Ya quiero ver a Santana. – Decía alegremente Marley, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Y viendo de reojo a Brittany, quien se puso nerviosa al escuchar el nombre de su ex novia.

-Un poste de luz, olor a uva, una silla de ruedas y una rubia ex closetera. ¡Dios sin duda estoy en Lima! - Todos se dieron la vuelta, claro que era la voz de Santana.

La primera en salir corriendo hacia ellos fue Quinn, con el afán de abrazar a Rachel, no sin antes pasar por el lado de Santana para darle un empujón. Después de la rubia, Marley corrió hacia Santana, mientras que Finn se acercaba a su hermanastro para darle un buen abrazo.

-Te extrañe tanto amor. – Dijo Quinn aún con Rachel en sus brazos. –Te prometo no dejar de vernos los próximos fines de semanas.

Los chicos veían como Kurt, hablaba con Finn. Seguramente Finn ya sabía de Adam, porque lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo. También veían como Quinn y Rachel no se dejaban de abrazar. Pero la vista más divertida, fue ver como Santana daba vueltas con Marley en brazos, como si fueran hermanas que habían dejado de verse en años. Unos minutos más tarde, todos se acercaron al grupo para poder saludar propiamente.

-Hola perdedores. – Dijo Santana con su brazo en el hombro de Marley.

-Por cierto San, ¿Dónde está Cassandra? – Pregunto Marley.

-Buena pregunta. ¿Dónde está la Señora López? – Preguntaba Quinn, mientras entrelazaba su mano con la mini diva, sin que nadie se diera cuenta – ¿ó será que la señora July, vino sola? – Quinn estaba enterada de toda la situación, pero le encantaba jugar con Santana. - ¡Ohh¡ No se escucha nada mal. Cassandra López ó Santana July, suena sutil. - Santana solo le dio una mirada sarcástica a Quinn.

-Cassie, no pudo cortar sus actividades el día de hoy, pero mañana todos tendrán el honor de conocer a Cassandra July. – Santana dijo soltando a Marley y mirando a todos.

-Hola Santana. – Brittany tomo el valor para saludar a la latina, ella quería escuchar al menos una oración dirigida a ella.

-Hola Britt…any. – Completo Santana. –Me da gusto que estés bien.

-Lo está. – Interrumpió Sam, acercándose para tomar a Britt por la cintura. – Hola, por cierto.

-Hola Truchita, veo que los de National Geographic no te ha puesto en una alberca…aún – Dijo Santana.

-Aunque lo intentarán, no podrán alejarme de esta bailarina tan hermosa. – Dijo de forma prepotente. Sam sabía que frente a Santana, solo tenía dos opciones: Ser seguro y fuerte. Pero antes de que Santana pudiera contestar, Marley intervino.

-¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? - Y fue en ese momento cuando todos empezaron a saludarse amistosamente. Blaine abrazo a Santana, haciendo que la latina gritará al ser levantada del piso. Kurt estaba hablando con Finn cuando escucho algo.

-Hola Kurt. – Blaine, saludaba de forma penosa. Me alegra que estés aquí. Le haces falta a tu papá. – Sabía que también lo decía por él. Kurt lo vio unos segundos, y decidió hacer algo que nadie se esperaba.

-Hola Blaine. – Y con eso, abrazo a Blaine por unos segundos. – Quiero que conozcas a Adam; mi novio. Y sí, estoy bien. Espero que tú también lo estés. –Dijo tomando la mano del rubio. Quién al ver a Blaine sonrió. Adam sabía la historia entre Kurt y él, pero como Santana había mencionado, el rubio era dulce y solo quería formar parte de la historia de Kurt. Por lo que estiró la mano y se presento como un caballero.

-Adam Crawford, mucho gusto Blaine. – Le sonrió al Moreno. Quién respondió el apretón de manos y sonrió. Al menos la primera impresión sobre el nuevo novio de Kurt había sido buena, solo esperaba que fuera dulce con él. – Mucho gusto, soy Blaine Anderson. Y así Finn, decidió unirse a la plática, para hacer menos incomodo el momento entre los nuevos y viejos novios.

-Amor creo que debemos de decirles ahora. – Rachel le susurraba a Quinn.

-¿No quieres esperar hasta la boda? – Quinn recordaba que Rachel quería decirlo también frente a sus otros compañeros y ex profesor.

-En verdad quería…pero no puedo esperar más para besarte y tomarte de la mano todo el día. – Rachel decía sonrojándose ante toda la oración. Ante eso, Quinn solo sonrió y tomo su mano, caminando directamente hacia los demás, que platicaban de diversos temas.

-Muchachos, queremos decirles algo. – Dijo Quinn, acercándose tomando la mano de Rachel. – Posiblemente parezca algo extraño, pero no creo que sea tanto, considerando que saben que Rachel y Kurt son capaces de convivir con Santana bajo el mismo techo. Así que no creo que sea tan difícil de creer lo que les vamos a decir. – Ante las palabras de Quinn, los miembros de ND se vieron entre sí. Santana solía sonreía al ver como el rostro de Quinn adquiría otro color.

-Durante mucho tiempo fui "enemiga" de Rachel. Antes solo podía ver sus defectos, evitando mencionar cualquier cualidad obvia en ella. No era capaz de confiar en nadie quien no fuera una morena y una rubia. – Quinn dio una mirada a Santana y otra tímida a Brittany. – Es verdad que fui una maldita en mis tiempos de escuela, pero enfrentarse al mundo allá afuera te hace valorar las cosas de una manera increíble. Y lo primero que reflexionas es toda la gente que alejaste por tu estupidez. – Quinn veía a Rachel con una sonrisa en el rostro. – Gracias a mí ímpetu por querer encontrarme a mí misma, fui capaz de encontrar mucho más. De hecho encontré mi todo. – La rubia tomó la mano de Rachel y beso la misma. - Rachel Berry es mi novia.

-Creo que fue algo obvio, por la manera en la que saliste corriendo hacia ella, ¿no crees? – Dijo Tina, restándole importancia.

-¿No están sorprendidos? – Pregunto Quinn. Esperaba miles de preguntas y posibles "reclamos" considerando el pasado que tenía con Rachel.

-Solo un poco, siempre hemos sabido que entre ustedes existía algo. Algún tipo de tensión. Es bueno que hayan decidido actuar en ella. – Comentaba Artie.

-Imagine más drama en mi mente. –Decía Rachel.

-En tu mente siempre hay drama Berry. – Decía Santana, viendo a Finn. - ¿Y bien? ¿Puedes aportar algo para amenizar la situación?

-Solo que espero que las nuevas parejas sean felices, los chicos ya saben que estoy saliendo con alguien. Así que yo recomiendo que salgamos de aquí y vayamos por algo de comida. ¿No les parece?

-¡Wow! Finn Hudson diciendo algo coherente. Creo que jamás olvidaré esté día. Creo que lo anotaré. – Decía Santana simulando sacar una libreta y anotar algo "importante". – Pero dejémonos de tontadas, solo quiero saber algo. ¿Fabray donde está mi bebé? – Dijo San, tendiendo su mano hacia la rubia.

-Ya te estabas tardando en preguntar López. – Dijo Quinn entregándole unas llaves a Santana, quien inmediatamente salió disparada del aeropuerto, con Marley en mano. Así que todos decidieron seguir a la latina, de forma más calmada.

Al salir todo el Glee club pudo ver a una latina prácticamente abrazando una Lincoln Navigator. Todos sabían que el padre de Santana era un doctor reconocido en Lima, de hecho todos habían llegado a ser atendidos por él en un punto de sus vidas. Su popularidad era tanta que el padre de San se dedicaba a viajar dentro del país para enseñar nuevas técnicas a muchos otros médicos así como dar pláticas en conferencias referentes a medicina. Así que cuando la latina se entero de que sus padres no estarían en Lima, les suplicó que dejarán las llaves del premio otorgado a su padre por el hospital general en Lima en gratitud a sus años de servicio.

-¿Y bien? ¿Alguna idea Hudson? Qué ya tengo hambre.

-Tengo una idea, que bueno que tienes transporte, porque no todos cabrán en mi camioneta. – Decía Finn volteándolos a ver a todos.

-No te preocupes, yo me llevo a todas las niñas. Recuerdo tu camioneta y no es lugar para las damas. Así que vámonos chicas, las señoritas se pueden ir en el transporte de Hudson. – Dijo dándose la vuelta subiéndose a la camioneta.

-Mi camioneta no tiene nada de malo, pero bueno…chicos todos se van conmigo.- Dijo Finn caminando en la dirección contraria para buscar su camioneta. - ¡Chicos Vámonos! – Grito al ver que el comentario de Santana los dejo pensando. "Señoritas" era solo un cariñito de la latina.

Artie fue empujado por Jake, quien no tuvo ningún problema al ver como su novia iba con Santana. Ryder y Blaine decidieron seguir a Finn, pero Sam se quedo quieto al ver como Brittany casi por inercia comenzó a seguir a Santana.

-Britt ¿No vendrás conmigo? La camioneta de Finn tiene mucho espacio. – Sam decía casi suplicándole a la bailarina.

-Pero las niñas tienen que ir en la camioneta bonita Sam. Finn es un chico y quien sabe cuántas cosas habrá puesto o pasado ahí. – Britt quería encontrar un pretexto para ir en la camioneta de las niñas.

-¡Vamos Britt! No te preocupes Sam, irá conmigo. No tengo planeado viajar en la camioneta de Finn, quién sube perros y vagabundos a su camioneta. – Kurt intervenía al darse cuenta de que la rubia se retrasaba.

-Está bien, solo porque yo fui testigo de cuando Finn y Puck subieron 3 vagabundos porque les ofrecieron comprarles alcohol. – Y así Sam se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla a Britt. – Te veo en un rato preciosa. Y cuando Britt iba a decir algo.

-No te preocupes, vamos. - Dijo Kurt. Ambos se acercaron a la camioneta, en donde las mujeres se peleaban por los lugares. Al final la que decidió fue Santana alegando que ella era "la dueña" del vehículo. Así que teniendo a Santana como conductora y a las Faberry como copilotas. Tina, Marley, Britt, Adam y Kurt se acomodaron en la parte trasera, donde Kurt iba prácticamente arriba del joven británico para la comodidad de las chicas y pues…de ellos.

Después de acomodarse, Santana decidió poner en alta voz a Finn. Desde el accidente de Quinn, nadie usaba el celular en el automóvil si no tenía disponible un manos libres. Así consiguieron la dirección de un lugar que Blaine había recomendado, comentó que el lugar era nuevo, pero que la comida era buena y que era muy bueno. También que dada la historia de todos, les agradaría. A decir verdad, nadie sabía que esperar.

-Ahora estoy preocupada, podrían pasar miles de cosas en ese lugar. ¡Hoy me arreglé el cabello, no quiero que me lo llene de gel! – Decía Rachel sobre las piernas de Quinn, quien la veía con una risa boba.

-Tranquila Berry, además ¿en serio te arreglaste? - Preguntaba Santana con maldad.

-¿Qué? ¿No se nota? ¿No se nota Amor? ¿No me veo bonita para ti? - Rachel hacía puchero.

-Claro que si amor, tú siempre estas hermosa para mí. No le hagas caso a Satanás. – Dijo Quinn besando la frente de su novia, pero quien al mismo tiempo pellizcaba el brazo derecho de la latina. –¡ Y tú deja a mi novia en paz! Yo jamás he molestado a la tuya. Pero antes de que Santana contestará…

-Creo que aunque lo hiciera señorita Fabray, Cassandra no tendría piedad con usted. – Adam a pesar de llevar meses conociendo a Quinn, era a quién trataba con más respeto. El joven británico se preparaba para dirigirle la palabra a la nueva promesa en las firmas de abogacía.

-Punto para mi maestra. – Dijo Santana levantando la mano. – Por eso adoro al nuevo James Bond.- Santana tenía que ser sincera, Adam era una persona demasiado tierna para su propio bien. Era la victima perfecta, pero la latina había evitado lanzarle "ataques" frecuentes al muchacho desde su presentación. – Y sí Fabray, Cassandra no necesita que la defienda, ella solita te puede hacer añicos. – Al terminar la oración, Quinn vio por el retrovisor, observando a Brittany. Nadie se había dado cuenta que ellas dos no se habían saludado, las heridas de la plática aún seguían frescas. Pero al hacerlo, Britt recordó una frase de su última conversación. "Cassandra no necesita que le expliquen las cosas, ella puede ser capaz de darle una relación de otro nivel, una relación profunda, una relación madura" Incluso el nuevo novio de Kurt se daba cuenta que Santana no tenía que estar cuidándola todo el tiempo. Cassandra podía hacerlo sola.

-Yo no sé de qué se quejan, si en el apartamento se la pasan "peleándose" de todo. A veces no las entiendo. – Decía Kurt acariciando el cabello de su novio. – Pero de repente salgo y ya están las dos sentadas en el sofá viendo alguna película o serie acurrucadas. No entiendo a las mujeres, gracias a dios soy Gay.

-Yo les dije que Santana era una buena persona. – Dijo Marley viendo a la latina.

-¡Awww! Mi pequeña me defiende de los males. Deberías aprender de Marley, Fabray. Tú eres peor que un Chihuahua sin alimentar.

-¡Claro! Marley no ha tenido que soportarte todo este tiempo. – Decía Quinn.

-Me amas Fabray. – Decía la morena, mientras conducía.

-No más de lo que tú me amas a mí. – Confirmaba Fabray. – Pero ¿Y bien a donde nos dirigimos?

-Finnepto me mando la dirección, solo necesitas relajarte y dejar que Mamá Santana los lleve a su hermoso destino.

-Cada vez que Santana habla así quiere decir que…- Pero Kurt ciertamente no termino la frase, porque Santana había acelerado haciendo que los pasajeros de la parte de atrás retumbarán un poco. Marley golpeo un poco a Brittany. Sus modales le dictaban disculparse ante todo, pero algo la detuvo en ese momento. La actitud de Brittany esa última semana la tenía algo cansada.

Solo habían pasado 3 días desde la llamada telefónica y todos estaban emocionados al saber que Quinn hubiera confirmado la asistencia de todos a Finn mediante un mensaje de texto. La que se emocionó más fue Marley, su amistad con la latina era muy especial para ella. En especial porque sentía que por fin alguien se preocupaba por ella sinceramente, sin considerar a su madre y su novio. Marley fue la primera en preguntar si Santana estaba dentro de esa lista de confirmados y cuando Finn confirmó. Fue la primera en soltar un grito de victoria en el aula, haciendo que todos rieran. Todos menos Brittany. La porrista aún tenía una plática pendiente con la ojiazul.

_Inicio Flashback_

_-Marley ¿Cómo es que eres amiga de Santana si nunca la viste? – Preguntó Brittany a la castaña cuando el aula se quedo sola. _

_-Bueno, Brittany. Mi amistad con Santana inicio cuando me ayudo con unas cosas para la competencia, ella es una gran persona de la cual quiero seguir aprendiendo, por eso quise y quiero mantener mi contacto con ella. – Marley era conocida por ser sincera y abierta. Y a decir verdad, no le incomodaban las preguntas de la rubia. De hecho las esperaba desde la llamada por Skype. Pero Brittany había faltado a la escuela esos días después. _

_-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que eras amiga de Santana? _

_-La verdad…no me pareció necesario decirlo. Finn no me dejo comentar nada de mi entrenamiento con Santana. Así que por respeto a la decisión de ellos decidí no comentarlo con nadie. Además, tengo entendido que es tu ex novia. ¿No entiendo el interés Brittany? –Marley era de las pocas personas que llevaban una amistad con la latina. Pero Santana, jamás hablo de Brittany con nadie ni de lo que sentía. Nadie más que Rachel y Quinn. _

_-Sí, ella es mi ex novia. Pero también es mi amiga. – Nuevamente aún no estaba segura de cómo llamar su relación con López, pero le pareció práctico solo llamarla su amiga. _

_-¿Eres amiga de tu ex novia? Wow, creo que jamás había escuchado. Supongo que porque siempre que alguien termina una relación siempre hay alguien quien culpa más a la otra parte y no pueden volver a ser amigos sin sentir esa tensión o necesidad de reclamar y …_

_-¡Si Marley! Santana es mi amiga, entiéndelo. Pero no entiendo cómo demonios es que es tú amiga.- Brittany S. Pierce estaba perdiendo lo que una vez la caracterizo. Su gentileza con las personas. _

_-Pues así de fácil Brittany. Ella es mi amiga y ya. – Marley se levanto de su lugar y tomo su mochila lista para salir del salón. A pesar de que no tenía una amistad con la bailarina, ella jamás había sido grosera con ella, incluso se había ofrecido a ayudarla con su relación con Jake. Pero ahora solo estaba siendo molesta. _

_-Marley no hemos terminado de hablar. – Brittany ya no era la misma. _

_-Yo no quiero hablar contigo. No sé qué te molesta tanto. Tengo una amistad con tu ex novia que aprecio bastante. Y tú tienes un novio que por cierto debe de estar esperándote para llevarte a casa._

_-Me molesta ser la última en enterarme de las cosas. Ahora resulta que Santana también es amiga de Blaine. - Brittany dejaba salir sus pensamientos._

_-Blaine es un gran chico y adoro las conversaciones que tenemos por What's app con ella. Creo que no había conocido persona tan divertida como ella. Ella es la única persona que ha intentado acercarse a mí, y es la única que no ha usado sobrenombres o dicho algo sobre mi madre en esta escuela. No necesito estar con ella para saber que es una gran persona y sí. Se me hace extraño que reacciones así conmigo. No tienes de que preocuparte no tengo ningún vinculo sentimental con tu ex novia. La quiero mucho, pero nada más. No entiendo tus celos. – Marley conocía esa mirada. Brittany no reflejaba nada más que celos. Puros celos. _

_-Santana aún es importante para mí. Mucho. – Brittany bajaba su mirada, el hablar con Quinn y con Marley era como correr de un polo hacia otro. _

_-Ahora lo es para mí también, y para Blaine. ¿Por qué tanto escándalo si alguien más quiere ó aprecia a Santana? No sé como haya sido ella antes, pero me gusta como es conmigo. Pero Brittany. – Dijo Marley antes de salir del salón. – Si yo fuera lesbiana, ella sería la única a la que yo perseguiría. _

_Fin del Flashback._


	15. Canción de Amor

**Capítulo 15 – Canción de Amor**

Ambas chicas solo se miraron unos segundos, era como recordar toda la conversación en la escuela. Pero de la misma forma dejaron de verse a los ojos para regresar la mirada al camino. Camino que Santana recorría de forma rápida y ¿segura?. Al menos Brittany sabía que la latina era muy buena conductora y confiaba en ella. Y fue así como pocos minutos después se encontraban fuera de un lugar de tamaño mediano, con notas musicales y letreros de comida en la fachada. Sin duda, era un lugar nuevo. Aún no había señas de delincuencia ó desgasto común. Santana estaciono su camioneta y notó que Finn aún no llegaba con los chicos.

-No puedo creer que Hudson maneje como abuelita. – Decía la latina, bajando del vehículo. – Lo mejor será ir entrando a este lugar. Y así lo hicieron. Por dentro el lugar era dividido en cuatro partes. Un escenario con instrumentos y equipo de sonido, el área de comida, el área de las bebidas y un lugar donde había mesas de billar y tennis de mesa.

-Definitivamente esto es nuevo en Lima, yo hubiera conocido esto sin duda. – Dejo salir la latina. – Lástima que la barra está cerrada.

-Deja de pensar en el alcohol por un minuto López, representas a toda una institución como NYADA.

-¡Já! Contigo y con Berry, la imagen de la escuela ya está por los suelos muñequita. – Decía la latina sonriendo maliciosamente a Kurt.

-Buenas tardes, Bienvenidos a Superstition. ¿Puedo mostrarles una mesa? – Recibía una joven rubia empleada del lugar.

-Sí señorita, somos un grupo grande. ¿Será posible que nos den una mesa para 20 personas? – Pedía amablemente Kurt.

-Claro que sí, trabajo en ello. – Dijo la Señorita dando la vuelta, no sin antes darle una mirada a Santana. A lo que Kurt solo soltó un suspiro. – Creo que no solo quiere "trabajar" en la mesa. En ese momento Finn y los demás llegaron al lugar, se acomodaron en la mesa "trabajada" por la chica y decidieron ordenar.

-Mi nombre es Alice y seré su mesera. ¿Puedo tomar sus órdenes? – La chica se presentaba amablemente y tomó la orden de todos, pero cuando llegó con Santana, todos notaron que la chica coqueteaba con ella. Algo que fue notado por la latina rápidamente, pero no hizo mención a ello. No negaría que le gustaba que la gente la notará.

-¿Desde cuándo en Lima las personas son así de "abiertas" con sus preferencias? – Preguntaba Kurt, aún sorprendido por la audacia de la joven.

-Creo que no es la ciudad. Las personas ya no se reprimen tanto. – Comentaba Adam.

-No en Lima, pero al menos no es como Nueva York. Es un mundo totalmente diferente, incluso en ese tema. – Rachel comentaba uniéndose al comentario de la pareja.

-¿A qué se refieren? – Preguntaba Blaine.

-Lo que pasa pequeño canario silbador, es que tanto como Berry y Kurt han sido "victimas" de proposiciones "indecorosas" por parte de personas del mismo sexo. Berry se puso como loca en una ocasión que una muchacha le toco sus senos para ver si su eran de la misma talla que su hermana y Kurt salió corriendo del metro cuando un muchacho le dijo que si quería ver su pene por cinco dólares. – Y así contaron historias hasta que la comida llego, en la cual todos pudieron notar que en el platillo de Santana había una bondadosa cantidad, era claro que la mesera quería quedar bien con la latina.

Al terminar de comer, les fue retirado todo excepto sus bebidas. Durante varios minutos tuvieron platicas sobre al avance de los nuevos chicos en el coro, hasta que algo llamo la atención de Adam.

-¿Necesitan ayuda? – El rubio se dio cuenta que mientras comían, unos muchachos movían objetos en el escenario que había. Se paró de inmediato para ayudar a los jóvenes que parecían tener problemas balanceando el objeto que parecía ser un piano.

-Gracias, tenemos menos de una semana y queremos presentar al público variedad musical, así que nos fue donado un piano. – Comentaba uno de los jóvenes. Quitando la funda que cubría el piano. El escenario era lo suficiente grande para albergar diversos instrumentos musicales.

-Es increíble. – Decía Rachel. – Este lugar será muy exitoso, ya lo verán.

Adam se acercó al piano y comenzó a tocar unas notas, pudo observar que había más instrumentos, como guitarras, micrófonos, teclados y una batería. Sin embargo, todo estaba mal acomodado, de seguro era porque todo había sido traído ese mismo día. Según la señorita Alice, el establecimiento tenía tres abierto y buscaban conseguir un ambiente variado para las personas.

-¿Es posible usar esto? – Preguntaba Adam.

-Claro que sí. En realidad se pensaba "abrir" el escenario y la barra de bebidas pasando la noche, pero como ustedes han sido unos clientes maravillosos no veo problema en que usen el material que está aquí. – Agrego Alice al ver como Santana se acercaba a Adam para tocar unas notas también. La nueva "profesión" de la latina hacía que ese tipo de cosas fueras más atractivas en su mente.

-¿Qué les parece chicos? ¿Quieren darles una muestra a los antiguos miembros de cómo se hace? – Preguntaba Finn, ahora emocionado por el permiso.

-En realidad joven Hudson, tenía pensado otra cosa. ¿Puedo intentarlo? – Interrumpía propiamente Adam.

-Claro, pero nos gustaría enseñarles al nuevo New Directions.

Así Adam toco una serie de notas en el piano, asegurándose del tono correcto. Acomodo el banco detrás de Santana y puso su mano en sus hombros.

-Santana, ¿Me harías el honor? Aún me deben una canción y tú sabes que me encanta la forma en la que combinan las voces más lindas de todo Nueva York. – Y así, Adam se alejo dirigiéndose hacia una de las guitarras eléctricas que se encontraban entre la pequeña montaña de instrumentos.

La latina solo sonrió y se sentó en el banco, trato de evitar recordar que todos estaban en ese lugar y solo se dispuso a tocar una melodía que llevaban semanas "practicando" y se había vuelto contagiosa para las tres.

Quinn y Rachel al escuchar las primeras nota sonrieron. Esa canción habían decidió cantarla en diversas ocasiones, incluso antes de que ellas fueran novias. Era una canción pegajosa y siempre disfrutaban cantarla y está no sería la excepción.

_Head under water – _Rachel se acercaba del lado izquierdo del escenario iniciando con la canción. _  
__And they tell me to breathe easy for a while  
The breathing gets harder, even I know that  
Made room for me but it's too soon to see_

_If I'm happy in your hands – _Rachel daba vuelta._  
I'm unusually hard to hold on to  
Blank stares at blank pages  
No easy way to say this  
You mean well, but you make this hard on me_

Al llegar al lado de la latina se decidió apuntarla para iniciar con el coro de la canción.

_I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's  
Make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better  
Reason to write you a love song today_

Today, yeah – Rachel seguía con la canción. __

Quinn se acercaba a las dos balanceándose de un lado a otro, mientras cantaba:

_I learned the hard way  
That they all say things you want to hear  
And my heavy heart sinks deep down under_

La latina al ver a Quinn, le hizo un seña de "ven" para empezar a cantar en conjunto.

_( You) and your twisted words, your help just hurts  
You are not what I thought you were  
Hello to high and dry_

Convinced me to please you – Rachel cantaba viendo directamente a Quinn con una mirada coqueta.  
_  
__Made me think that I need this too – _Rachel caminó hacia Quinn para tomar sus manos para comenzar a dar vueltas.

___I'm trying to let you hear me ( as I am)_

I'm not gonna write you a love song - La latina negaba con la cabeza_  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song – _Parecía que Santana cantaba la canción con mucho sentimiento._  
'cause you tell me it's  
Make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better  
Reason to write you a love song today – _Santana le guiñaba un ojo a Rachel. __

_Promise me that you'll leave the light on – _Quinn se colocaba detrás de Rachel y poniendo sus manos en la cadera de la castaña, seguía con la canción. _  
To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone_

'cause I believe there's a way you can love me  
Because I say - La Mirada de la latina se filtraba a su grupo de amigos, donde una rubia la veía con ojos tiernos. __

_I won't write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, _- Ahora era Rachel quien veía a la rubia de reojo. __

you see I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's make or break in this – Acompañando a su novia, la rubia también veía a sus compañeros. __

_Is that why you wanted a love song ( Hey!)_ – Rachel y Quinn regresaban cerca de la latina, para sentarse a su lado. _  
__(Yeah!) 'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song (Write you a love song)_- Quinn simulaba lanzarle un beso a Rachel. _  
'cause you tell me it's make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay(Write you to stay)- _La latina por un momento vio fijamente a Brittany quien claramente la veía solo a ella, ni a Rachel ni a Quinn. Su mirada solo captaba a Santana. __

If your heart is nowhere in it  
I don't want it for a minute (For a minute babe)  
Babe, I'll walk the seven seas (Walk the seven seas) – Santana regreso su Mirada a las teclas del piano._  
when I believe that  
There's a reason to  
Write you (Write you a love song)  
a love song today – _Brittany veía como Santana trataba de no hacer contacto visual con ella. __

Today

Hey, Today

I won't write you a love song ( Yeah!)- La latina cerraba los ojos concentrandose en las últimas palabras de la canción.

_Today_

I won't write you a love song

Today – Y así Rachel y Quinn "apretaban" a la latina quien estaba en medio, terminando las últimas notas de la canción.

Todos aplaudieron en la última letra de la canción, las chicas solo se abrazaron "festejando" su buena presentación.

-¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan buena con el piano San? Yo te dí algunos tips, pero jamás pensé que ya lo tocaras tan bien. – Preguntaba un sorprendido Blaine. En una ocasión Santana le llego a preguntar sobre unas notas, y Blaine le había mencionado ciertas combinaciones, pero jamás se imagino que la latina pudiera llegar a tocar el piano incluso mejor que él.

-Bueno, mi novia es una bailarina exitosa y reconocida. La mayoría de sus bailes requieren de música contemporánea. Y sí a eso le sumamos que Doctor Who también sabe y aparte que soy asistente de canto…digamos que era algo que quería aprender.

-Santana es muy buena estudiante, aprende muy rápido y en poco tiempo también dominará la guitarra. – Decía Adam restándole importancia a la expresión sorprendida de todos.

-Tranquilo Schwarzenegger, no necesito que me hagas promoción. Ya todos saben lo buena que soy en todos los sentidos. – Santana decía prepotentemente bajándose del escenario.

-Sus voces juntas suenan increíble. – Comentaba Marley, quien quedo perpleja con la presentación. No había duda, de que los ND originales eran lo mejor de lo mejor. Las voces de Santana y Rachel eran muy poderosas y unidas eran increíbles. La voz suave de Quinn daba un toque especial a cada estrofa. No dudaba del poder vocal de la rubia por igual.

-Joven Hudson, creo que ahora sus muchachos pueden demostrarnos de lo que son capaces. – Adam como todo un caballero estaba dispuesto a cederle su turno a los nuevos chicos.

-Ah no creo que estemos al nivel de las chicas, siendo sinceros. – Comento Ryder, volviendo en sí.

-Vamos chicos, demostrémosles el talento de ND. – Decía un animado Finn.

-Ahh, creo que hoy no tengo ánimos Finn. – Decía Jake

-Ni yo. – Completaba Tina.

-Definitivamente sigo enamorada. – Comentaba la rubia ante el silencio de todos.


End file.
